Grávida aos Quinze
by Lellys Cullen
Summary: UA. Lílian está com 15 anos, e após terminar o namoro com James ela se descobre grávida! E agora o que ela irá fazer para criar seu filho sem o apoio de ninguém apenas de suas amigas?
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

Tudo na vida de Lílian Evans parecia estar dando certo. Um namorado perfeito, duas amigas maravilhosas, havia se tornado amiga dos marotos após conhecê-los melhor, era dona de uma beleza singular e além de tudo conseguia manter suas notas altas e as diversões em dia ao mesmo tempo. Realmente parece que tudo está perfeito, e nada poderá estragar essa fase de felicidade pela qual ela está passando. Doce engano... Quando tudo parece maravilhoso, vem algo e lhe derruba, e quanto mais alto você sonha, maior e dura é a queda.

E essa queda mudará por completo a vida dessa garota. Uma coisa que põe fim a adolescência e não tem mais volta... Um "pequeno" deslize que acaba tomando proporções imensas. Acabar com a conseqüência do ato impensado só piora. Na hora parece tudo se resolver, mas quando o tempo passar o remorso e a culpa sempre irão lhe consumir. O peso na consciência lhe parecerá eterno e insuportável.

Manter este "erro" será uma grande dificuldade. Para isso será preciso se afastar da escola por um prazo indeterminado, você não será aceita tão facilmente pela sua família, além de correr o risco de ter que assumir as conseqüências sozinha, pois muitos caras que se dizem apaixonados pulam fora do barco e não assumem aquilo que eles também fizeram. E então ela se descobre sozinha para enfrentar todas as dificuldades armada apenas dos seus 15 anos além da sua determinação e força de vontade.

Vocês, leitores já devem imaginar o que se passa com essa garota. Quando você ama seu namorado e gosta muito dele às vezes você se entrega antes do tempo achando que isso ira segura-lo ou então se entrega pela pressão que ele lhe faz. No caso da Lílian não foi nenhum desses motivos. Uma garota cheia de sonhos, amando seu namorado e dividindo uma intimidade e respeito por parte de ambos, seria de se esperar que logo o desejo ficaria forte demais e não tardaria para ambos tornarem a ser uma pessoa só. Tudo muito bonito se não ocorresse um descuido por parte de ambas as partes.

Acometidos pelo calor do momento eles não haviam tomado as precauções necessárias para que o amor deles ocorresse de uma forma segura, evitando não só uma possível doença como uma gravidez indesejada. Seria um ato lembrado sempre com carinho por aquele casal, mas o descuido fez com que tudo isso se tornasse uma passagem prematura para uma nova vida.

Após essa noite maravilhosa eles seguiram sua vida normalmente, como em um conto de fadas. Pena que para a infelicidade de Lílian, ela descobriu que o amor que James Potter declarava ser tão forte, demonstrou-se fraco. Decidida a fazer uma surpresa, ela se arrumou e foi busca-lo após o habitual treino de quadribol e tal qual foi a sua surpresa ao vê-lo nos braços de outra em meio ao vestiário masculino.

Simplesmente parecia impossível o que estava acontecendo, negava-se a simplesmente acreditar na cena que seus olhos registravam. Logo o James que sempre pareceu lhe respeitar tanto, que sempre a tratou de uma forma única e que lhe jurava fidelidade sempre. Lílian não podia entender o que estava acontecendo e tudo o que pode fazer foi sair dali antes que acontecesse uma desgraça.

O pior de tudo foi quando James decidiu se retratar com um pedido de desculpas na maior cara lavada. Pedia desculpas pela traição como quem pede desculpas por dar uma pisada no pé de alguém em um ônibus lotado! Se sentindo uma tremenda idiota ela disse que nunca mais queria vê-lo e ele não pareceu se importar muito com isso já que não disse nada além de perguntar se ela realmente tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

As amigas de Lílian ficaram consolando-a e não se conformavam com essa atitude tão atípica de James. Depois das férias de Natal, Lily voltou para Hogwats e já conseguia se sentir mais calma em relação à canalhice de seu ex-namorado. Vê-lo com outras já não abalava tanto sua auto-estima e aos poucos ela foi engolindo seu amor e sua raiva por ele restando apenas indiferença.

Na volta das férias não foi só o sentimento da Lílian que mudou. Os marotos mudaram muito também com a morte de Pedro Pettigrew, que tudo levava a crer ter sido um acidente em circunstancias duvidosas, porém Sirius, Remus e James sendo verdadeiros marotos não abandonaram as suas travessuras por mais que tivessem diminuído.

Quando as coisas pareciam ter se estabilizado para Lílian novamente ela começou a sentir coisas estranhas. Não vinha para ela já fazia um tempo além de perceber uma ligeira mudança em seu corpo. Juntando os fatos como quem faz a continha do 2 + 2, ela desesperadamente chegou a conclusão:

-Eu só posso estar grávida! – dizia com lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto - O que é que eu vou fazer da minha vida, meu Deus do céu! O que eu fiz! Onde que eu estava com a cabeça?!

-Calma Lílian! Você não tem certeza de nada! Vamos à enfermaria, só assim poderemos ter certeza!- Ana, uma de suas melhores amigas que tentava acalma-la.

Em seu pensamento Lílian estava extremamente desesperada. Suas amigas a apoiaram, só que agora ela não sabe o que fazer, pois como ela irá enfrentar tudo isso? Como iria ter uma criança sendo que ela mesma era uma?! Como iria contar para seus pais e para o James? Como iria estudar com um barrigão e com um bebê nos braços? Do que iria viver?

De nada Lílian poderia responder de imediato. A única coisa que ela queria era força. Força para não fazer nenhuma besteira e agüentar tudo, firme e forte até o fim!

**Fim da Introdução**

**N/A: **Nãão é uma miragem!! rs... Depois de séculos voltei e pretendo revisar toda a fic até o fim...

Peço mil perdões pela demora e já aviso que irei mudando algumas coisas que eu tinha colocado antigamente!

Espero que vocês voltem a deixar Reviews... Li todas por mais que não tenha respondido

Agradeço ao carinho de todos...

Para quem não leu a outra vez:

Estou com muitas espectativas para essa fic. Os 1°s cap da fic vai ser com mto chororô, tristeza e frescurada mais dai a diante a fic fica + legal e emocionante! O tema é drama, mais eu vou introduzir bastante humor e outros pra naum ficar aquela fic super deprê! Lembrando que é uma AU! Então, como vcs perceberam pela introdução, comecei matanto o Pedro e os finais dos outros serão melhores ;)

**Atualização Antes do feriado!**

**No 1° capitulo...**

_"-Lílian pára de frescura, sai dessa cama e conta tudo pra ele agora! – Ana mandou sem paciência para as frescuras que ela poderia continuar a tendo._

_-Ta, to levantando! – Afirmou Lílian insegura. Quando ela quase estava chegando na porta ela surtou novamente. – Eu não vou consegui!_

_-Cadê a Lílian Evans, garota cheia de coragem no qual eu me tornei amiga? – perguntou Alice tentando incentivar._

_-Saiu de férias!"_

**Mil Beijos...**

**17/05/2008 - 22:35**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Agradecimentos:** A Babby-Luu que me ajudou com algumas idéias para esse projeto e a todos vocês que estão lendo essa fic agora e que leram anteriormente, pois vocês são os meus maiores incentivos.

**Personagens conhecidos são da J.K. Rowling**

Para quem não sabe os apelidos em inglês:

**Prongs - **_Pontas_

**Padfoot - **_Almofadinhas_

**Moony - **_Aluado _

**Wormtail - **_Rabicho_

_Boa __Leitura __e __Espero __que Gostem!!_

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

Lílian sempre foi magra e esguia, e uma pequena saliência em sua barriga já se era notável, além das formas um pouco mais arredondadas que ganhara mesmo mantendo a sua mesma alimentação de sempre. Suas amigas achavam estranho essas mudanças "repentinas" no corpo da ruiva e sutilmente soltavam alguns comentários para ver qual seria a reação dela. Lily dizia que isso tudo deveria ser fruto de alguma disfunção hormonal já que sua menstruação também estava atrasada alguns meses.

No fundo ela sabia que não era uma disfunção hormonal e foi obrigada a cogitar a possibilidade de estar grávida do Potter. Para acabar com a sua tortura, ela seguiu o conselho de Ana e foi procurar Madame Pomfrey com toda a coragem que possuía. Chegando lá descobriu ser mais difícil contar a enfermeira do que ela imaginava, mesmo com Madame Pomfrey sendo nova.

-Quanta irresponsabilidade! – resmungava a enfermeira ao preparar a poção do teste de gravidez bruxo. Enquanto isso, Lílian que teve que ficar deitada em uma maca abaixou a cabeça de vergonha. – Aqui está. Você deverá beber e cair no sono. Se estiver grávida, irá sonhar com um bebê e acordará com uma marca vermelha na barriga. Se não estiver grávida, – o que eu espero –, você dormirá normalmente e não terá marca alguma!

-Obrigada! – disse Lílian pegando a bebida na mão da enfermeira, tomando de uma vez só com medo do gosto que aquilo poderia ter. Mal deu tempo de deitar-se novamente e ela já caiu no sono.

O sonho foi tão bom. Lembrava-se de embalar uma criança enquanto o amamentava, uma criança com um rosto bonito e de olhinhos fechados. Ao acordar se deu conta de que aquele sonho tão bonito na verdade era um verdadeiro terror!

-Ai meu DEUS! – Lílian se sentou segurando as lagrimas, viu a marca vermelha e se levantou vestindo as suas roupas que estavam em uma cadeira próxima. Ao chegar à porta da enfermaria falou para a Madame Pomfrey um "Muito obrigada!" e logo saiu em dispara para não ter que dizer para a enfermeira que estava grávida.

Lílian não sabia para onde ir e aonde chorar, correu para o único lugar que as suas amigas a achariam: no dormitório! No caminho ela ia pensando em como diria que estava grávida para a sua família, para o James e como continuaria na escola! Será que seus pais iriam abandoná-la e será que James assumiria? Como poderia ser possível tanta desgraça para uma pessoa só?

O tempo passava e Lílian já havia parado de chora, a única coisa que ela sentia era medo. Medo por tudo e de todos. Será que ela seria uma boa mãe? Será que conseguiria criar uma criança se ela de certo modo ainda era uma? Eram tantos "serás" que até a deixavam sem reação. Não sabia de nada. Era tudo muito esquisito, diferente, novo e assustador.

-Lily, não adianta ficar assim, afinal o que está feito, está feito! – tentava consolar Ana. – Todas nós já sabemos que isso tudo o que está acontecendo é uma conseqüência da sua irresponsabilidade! Agora, tudo o que _temos_ que fazer é criar força pra botar essa gravidez pra frente!

-Eu sei de tudo isso mais é que é inevitável! – dizia Lílian enquanto estava sentada em sua cama apoiada nos travesseiros. – Poxa, eu sei que tanto eu, quanto o James, agiu com certa irresponsabilidade, mas agora o que é que a gente pode fazer? Tudo o que me resta, é criar esse filho com a força de Deus!

-E você sabe que não só com a força de Deus, mas com a nossa também não é? – perguntou Alice que estava sentada ao lado de Lílian.

-Eu sei! Mas é que é tão triste pensar em como será a minha vida de hoje em diante! – antes de terminar a frase Lílian voltou a chorar novamente.

-Aiii... não fica assim, por favor! – pediu Ana, oferecendo seu ombro amigo para Lílian. – A gente não quer que você fique triste! Muito pelo ao contrario! Queremos ver você sempre sorrindo e alegre por aí. Criar um filho nessa idade é difícil? É, e já falamos isso milhões de vezes, mas agora vamos parar de ser tão pessimistas e vamos pensar no lado bom!

-Que lado bom Ana? Me diz qual é o lado bom de ficar grávida nessa idade? – perguntou Lílian histérica pelo seu nervosismo.

-Tem muitos aspectos bons sim, em estar grávida em qualquer idade que seja – retrucou Ana um pouco brava, mas tentando se controlar pelo sofrimento da amiga.

-Isso a gente tem que concordar! – Alice estava apoiando Ana e pela cara emburrada de Lílian, Ana retrucou sem a mínima paciência.

-Ah qual é Lílian? Vai me dizer que ser mãe não é bom? Pode ser difícil no começo, mas e quando o seu filho nascer e você o vir pela 1° vez? E quando ele te der o 1° sorriso, a 1ª engatinhada, a 1ª vez que ele andar, quando ele começar a falar, quando ele lhe der um abraço apertado... Vai me dizer que isso agora não conta? – Lílian ficou quieta diante dos argumentos da amiga. – Ta vendo, ser mãe não é essa coisa horrível.

-Mas não precisava ser agora! – Lílian tentava ainda argumentar para não admitir que estivesse errada.

-Claro, e eu concordo com você! – dessa vez quem continuava era Alice. – É maravilhoso ser mãe, mas não nessa idade! Ter um filho é a melhor coisa do mundo, pelo menos para mim, só que é claro que se desse para adiar seria melhor! Mas agora, tudo o que **você** tem a fazer é se apegar no lado bom de ter essa criança e seguir em frente superando todas as dificuldades! Só que poxa... Pára de se fazer de coitada! Ficar a sua gravidez inteira em cima dessa cama se perguntando o por quê de isso tudo ter acontecido não vai ajudar em nada! E o pior, é que se você continuar assim, seu bebê é quem vai sofrer! Nunca ouviu dizer que uma criança quando nasce se sentindo rejeitada já nasce com certos distúrbios comportamentais?

Lílian ficou calada por algum tempo. Sabia que as suas amigas estavam totalmente certas, por mais que doesse admitir. Ter um filho nessa idade é uma barra, mas fazer o que? Agora que passou da fase de aceitar essa condição teria que dar o próximo passo, que é contar tudo para o pai dessa criança.

-Vocês acham que o James irá assumir essa criança numa boa?

-Bom Lílian, isso eu não sei! – respondeu Ana incerta. – Isso a gente não vai poder te responder já que as atitudes de uma pessoa, ainda mais como ele, são totalmente imprevisíveis.

-Eu tenho tanto medo do que ele irá fazer... Tenho tanto medo pelo que pode acontecer...

-Ah Lílian, você não pode pensar assim agora! Faça o que achar certo. Não se preocupe com a atitude dele, desde que você sempre escolha a atitude mais correta a se tomar. Faça a sua parte e deixe que os outros façam as dele. – incentivava Alice.

-Acho que já vou falar pra ele antes que a minha coragem desça pelo ralo! Só que o seguinte: Enquanto eu vou falar com ele, vocês contam para o Sirius e para o Remus! Eu não vou ter coragem de repetir isso milhares de vezes, somente o necessário!

-Ta bom... Então vamos? – perguntou Alice.

-Ah, agora? Eu não quero ir! – disse Lílian surtando e agarrando as suas cobertas.

-Lílian pára de frescura, sai dessa cama e conta tudo pra ele agora! – mandou Ana sem paciência.

-Ok, to levantando! – Afirmou Lílian insegura. Quando estava quase chegando à porta, ela surtou novamente. – Eu não vou conseguir!

-Cadê a Lílian Evans, garota cheia de coragem no qual eu me tornei amiga? – perguntou Alice tentando incentiva-la.

-Saiu de férias!

-Lílian, desce agora! – Ana, já sem paciência, deu-lhe um empurrão bem fraquinho para ela saísse do quarto. E para o total desespero da ruivinha a sala comunal estava lotada e não dava mais para ela surtar e entrar correndo no quarto.

Sentindo o coração na boca, Lílian foi até onde James estava com o restante dos marotos. Era um milagre James estar sozinho sem alguma garota a tira colo, então ela não poderia desperdiçar essa chance mesmo. Muito receosa ela deu um oi para todos os marotos e para a total surpresa do grupo mais cobiçado pelas garotas, Lílian chamou o garoto que seria pai de seu filho para conversar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Voltei mais rapido do que previa É que as reviews que eu recebi me animaram tanto que até revisei logo o primeiro capitulo...

Devo confessar que estou imensamente surpresa ao saber que ainda tenho leitores D

Fiquei tão feliz quando li o que vocês me deixaram aqui

Ah e como é revisão eu vou começar a postar tudo bem rapido que é para chegar logo aonde eu parei! Me desculpem o tamanho "PP" do capitulo...rs...

**Resposta das Reviews:**

InfallibleGirl: Nossa agora você até me deixou meio assim...rs... Como você já imaginou essa fic até o fim as chances de uma decepção são enormess!! rsrs... Quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic já tinha planejado tudo e salvo aqui no pc, mas acho que vou modificar muitas coisas por aqui e sempre que eu precisar eu vou sim me lembrar de você e pedir a sua ajuda... Ah e opiniões sobre os capitulos sempre é excelente e eu sempre conto com as suas opiniões aqui para que eu possa sempre estar melhorando D... Que bom que você gostou da minha ideia... eu sei que isso não é da sua conta mas só pra deixar de bônus eu tirei essa ideia por causa da minha mãe que engravidou de mim aos 15 anos mas claro que a gravidez ocorreu de forma totalmente diferente do que a da Lily... Bjks...

Nana Evans Potter: Nossa que bom que você ainda se lembra dessa fic... Deve ter uma memória incrivel!! rs... Postei esse cap rapidinho, tá vendo um dia depois, mas também como é revisão tem que ir logo pra chegar aonde eu parei, né?rs... Fiquei hiper feliz quando eu vi que você está disposta a ler tudo isso novamente... você não tem ideia de como isso me incentiva a continuar, tanto que eu mesma postei mais rapido do que imaginava...rs... Obrigada )

Lilyzinha: Ah você vai ter que me desculpar e ter muita paciência comigo por ter começado tudo de novo... rs... é que eu mesma tinha me esquecido de umas coisas que eu tinha escrito e como a diferença do modo de escrever ficaria gritante eu preferi começar de novo, mas antes do que você imagina já estará lendo os capitulos que não postei ) Fiquei imensamente feliz ao saber que essa fic te envolveu quando você começou a ler... irei me apressar aqui, viu... Bjs...

Thaty: haha... pode acreditar que eu voltei e dessa vez foi pra ficar! D... Não irei sumir novamente... Irei finalmente terminar essa fic! Bjks e continue acompanhando!

Jehssik: hauhauhau.. visualiza eu me escondendo de vergonha!! O pior é que nem tem explicações para o meu sumiço! Ahh nossa fiquei super feliz com o carinho que vc demonstrou pela fic e tas, e eu irei postar rapidão agora pra poder para de revisar e voltar a escrever pra valer mesmo... Ahh o Peter é um indesejavel... tinha que dar um jeito de corta ele daqui, né?rss... Ahh e mais pra frente o meu personagem amiga da Lily (que é você )..rs) vai continuar aqui!!... Não me esqueci disso, não..rs... Bjkss!

**Agradeço novamente ao carinho de vocês!**

**Até breve... Bjks!**

**18/05/2008 - 13:40**


	3. Capitulo 2

**No capitulo Anterior...**

"_Sentindo o coração na boca, Lílian foi até onde James estava com o restante dos marotos. Era um milagre James estar sozinho sem alguma garota a tira colo, então ela não poderia desperdiçar essa chance mesmo. Muito receosa ela deu um oi para todos os marotos e para a total surpresa do grupo mais cobiçado pelas garotas, Lílian chamou o garoto que seria pai de seu filho para conversar."_

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze!**

-James, quer dizer Potter, será que eu posso falar com você um segundo? – perguntou Lílian gaguejando do desde "James" até o "ponto de interrogação". Ela sentia que seu coração sairia pela boca se a deixa-se aberta por mais tempo, contaria facilmente as batidas de seu coração sem nem ao menos colocar a mão no peito, pulso ou pescoço e tinha a impressão de que os Marotos também podiam ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração à distância.

-Claro Evans, sobre o que seria? – perguntou James sem se quer se mexer do sofá onde estava deliciosamente espatifado.

-Poderia ser a sós? – nessa hora até James que era meio "desligado" da vida se tocou e achou muito estranho.

-A gente ta vazando! – disse Sirius se levantando.

-NÃO! – gritou Lílian, todos olharam pra ela assustados – Eu e o Potter vamos dar uma volta lá fora, aqui está muito cheio.

-Nossa que conversa é essa que ninguém pode ficar sabendo?– perguntou Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente, achando que Lílian iria tentar se reconciliar com James.

-Sirius, na boa, cala a sua boca e James vai logo conversar com a Lílian, por favor? – pediu Ana que estava mais do que sem paciência naquele dia.

-Esta bem! – disse James se levantando e espreguiçando-se, fazendo com que as meninas do salão suspirassem e Lílian revirasse os olhos de impaciência. Ela já não se encantava mais com esses gestos sexy's dele, afinal ela teve "muito mais" que apenas gestos e foi esse "muito mais" que de certa forma "estragou" a sua vida.

Eles passaram pelo buraco do retrato e Lílian pôde ver suas amigas sentando no sofá se pondo a contar todos os fatos para Remus e Sirius. Lily foi trazida para a realidade quando James chamou sua atenção.

-E então o que você quer conversar comigo?

-Aqui não! – pediu Lílian, havia muitas pessoas ao seu redor. – Vamos para a sala precisa.

-Na sala precisa? – Perguntou James pasmo – você tem certeza?

-Claro – respondeu Lílian. A cara de James quando ela lhe disse para conversarem na sala precisa, o delatou que ele estava pensando que era queria reatar o namoro de uma forma "muy caliente". – Chegamos – disse Lílian mais para si própria do que para James enquanto adentrava na sala sendo seguida por ele.

-Acho que podemos começar a nossa conversa! – James usava sua cara de cachorro mais sem-vergonha que tinha se aproximando de uma Lílian que se encontrava estática. Ele a envolveu em um abraço e ia beijá-la na boca quando ela desviou. – Eu estava quase indo te procurar! Não imaginei que você engoliria seu orgulho dessa forma... Não agüentava mais de saudades suas.

-Mas continuou com aquela garota! E depois com outras e mais outras... Só falta me dizer que foi na tentativa de me esquecer! – Lílian estava usando seu tom mais irônico possível. Tentava desviar a atenção do James que ainda a abraçava e do quarto fechado em um clima romântico.

-Lily, vamos tentar não pensar nisso agora! Assim que sairmos daqui eu nunca mais voltarei a olhar qualquer garota novamente enquanto estiver com você.

-Não irá somente olhar as outras como fazer muito mais, não é mesmo?! Além do quê, você não cumpriu essa sua mesma promessa enquanto namorávamos, por que haveria de cumprir agora?! – vendo que James iria abrir a boca novamente, Lílian fechou os olhos e ao abri-lo novamente foi direto ao assunto antes que ele resolvesse dizer mais alguma coisa. – Mais não por isso que viemos aqui!

-Não? – perguntou James Surpreso. - Então o que foi?

-O que eu tenho que falar pra você é muito difícil! – começou Lílian buscando forças de um lugar em seu interior aparentemente desconhecido. – Você lembra daquela nossa ultima vez em que não usamos o mínimo de proteção?

-Como poderia me esquecer? – perguntou James adotando uma cara de safado na qual Lílian ignorou e prosseguiu dizendo tudo muito rapidamente.

-Pois então... Eu acabei de descobri que aquela noite... Que aquela noite... Que aquela noite resultou em um bebê... E eu to Grávida! – Para a surpresa de Lílian, James começou a gargalhar. Ela por alguns instantes pensou que era até de alegria. De todas as reações que ela imaginou, essa foi a ultima que ela poderia imaginar que ele teria.

-Que brincadeira mais sem graça é essa? – perguntou James secando as lagrimas que escorriam pelos cantos dos olhos devido ao riso.

-Isso não é uma brincadeira – Lílian usou de uma seriedade, força e dureza que nem mesmo ela sabia possuir. Ao escutar essas palavras e perceber a seriedade da coisa, James ficou muito serio também.

-Eu não vou assumir esse filho!

-Como é? – perguntou Lílian desacreditada.

-Eu não irei assumir esse filho! Se você quer se casar comigo e ficar com o meu dinheiro, se deu mal! – a mão de Lílian veio com uma forte força contra o rosto de James antes que pudesse pensar em algo.

-Não ouse a falar assim de mim! Se eu quisesse o seu dinheiro, nunca teria te largado! Não quero me casar com você, muito pelo contrario! Jamais seria capaz de unir a minha vida de tal forma com um sujeito tão sem caráter e sem valor como você! Tudo o que eu quero é que você assuma a sua responsabilidade com essa criança que **você **também fez!

-Eu não posso parar a minha vida por causa de uma porcaria de uma criança! – disse James exaltando. – Eu sou muito novo, tenho muitos planos pela frente pra botar tudo a perder agora!

-Em primeiro lugar: Nunca mais chame essa criança de porcaria! Em Segundo: Eu também sou muito nova e tenho muitos planos pela frente! Também tenho que viver, eu também tenho a minha vida!! – Lily já nem se dava conta do quão alto elevou sua voz, somente queria se fazer ouvir e colocar para fora toda a sua indignação.

-O problema é seu! Quem mandou você não se cuidar?

-Agora quer dizer que **a culpa **é **só minha**?

-Não interessa de quem é a culpa, só quero que você me esqueça e nunca mais venha com essa história de criança novamente! Eu não a quero e não tente me força a assumir!

-Eu posso estar morrendo de fome em baixo de uma ponte, que eu não irei lhe procurar! Só engolirei o meu orgulho de tal forma se o **MEU** filho estiver morrendo de fome, porque eu não vou deixar ele passar fome nunca! Eu serei muito mais do que uma mãe e um pai junto! E se for necessário exigirei os direitos dessa criança!

-Ótimo! Assim eu não terei nada com o que me preocupar! – gritou James enfurecido. – Veremos se conseguirá esses tais direitos! – após dizer isso ele simplesmente saiu da sala pisando duro.

De repente tudo se transformou em pedra e gelo. Era o que Lily estava sentindo por dentro. Estava com muito medo e pensar na possibilidade de que James poderia ajudá-la já era um bom auxilio para ela... Mas e agora que estava sem aparo? O apoio de James lhe ajudaria muito, e por mais que seus amigos se esforçassem para ajudá-la, jamais seria a mesma coisa.

E ainda tinha a sua família... Pensar nisso agora só aumentou o seu medo e vontade de acabar com tudo isso logo! Duvidava muito que seus pais aceitassem isso facilmente.

-Não agüento mais ficar aqui! – Lily saiu correndo da sala sentindo um nó na garganta e o seu rosto queimar.

Andava correndo pelos corredores esbarrando em todos, mas não sentia a menor preocupação de pedir desculpas agora. Ela saiu pelo saguão e se deparou com a escuridão da noite e foi andando na beirada do lago até a pedra mais alta que tinha pó lá. Lílian foi subindo na pedra e quando chegou lá no topo se sentou na beirada olhando para o lago. Ela era iluminada pela luz do luar e sua pele branca tomou um tom azulado.

-Eu poderia me jogar daqui... – começou Lílian – Provavelmente alguma criatura deste lado poderia me devorar e acabar com tudo isso... – Lílian estava tão desgostosa de tudo que nem reparou quando alguém se aproximava.

-Lily?

-Aiiii que Susto! Meu Deus do céu! – olhando quem era a pessoa que tinha lhe chamado, Lílian fico sinceramente surpresa. - Que susto que você me deu Sirius... Como conseguiu me achar aqui?

-Ah segredo maroto! – Sirius decidiu deixar o clima mais ameno. -Ana e Alice nos contaram tudo. Fiquei preocupado com você quando vi James entrar feito um furacão no dormitório sem querer falar com ninguém. Achei melhor ir procurá-la.

-Hum... – Lílian ficou quieta, não disse nada. Esperaria Sirius fazer as suas perguntas.

-Você quer conversar? Contar sobre a conversa com o Prongs?

-Ah Sirius... Sinceramente eu preferia nem pensar nisso! – ficando em silencio por um tempo ela prosseguiu como se nunca tivesse havido uma pausa em seu relato. – Ele me disse que não pode parar a vida dele por causa de uma porcaria de uma criança... – sua voz apenas refletia indiferença. Soava vazia e sem emoção ao repetir as palavras de James que tanto a machucavam. – Ele disse também, que tinha uma vida cheia de planos e sonhos pela frente e que nada o impediria de realizá-los! Falou que a culpa toda era minha e para eu nunca mais olha-lo na cara. Ele dizia tudo isso sem pensar que eu estou passando pela mesma coisa só que de uma forma muito pior. Será que ele não consegue deixar de ser tão egoísta por um momento e pensar nos outros?!

-Ele disse tudo isso em um momento de raiva Lily. Você vai ver que quando ele esfriar a cabeça, com certeza ele irá se arrepender de tudo e lhe pedir desculpas com o rabinho entre as pernas pelas barbaridades que ele falou para você.

-Não sei não, Sirius. Ele me parecia tão certo do que dizia! Firme demais em sua decisão. – Lílian então entrou em um momento de nostalgia. – Foi aqui que James me pediu em namoro. Eu me lembro que fiquei tão feliz que mal cabia em mim de tanta felicidade! Esse lugar me traz lembranças maravilhosas. Foi aqui que eu dei o meu primeiro beijo e que eu consegui realizar perfeitamente um feitiço que parecia impossível de se conseguir, além de que esse lugar marca a minha amizade com as garotas.

-Sabe Lílian, eu te acho uma menina incrivelmente forte, você tem uma força de titânio. Qualquer pessoa no seu lugar estaria se rasgando por dentro e por fora. Eu admiro tanto você. – diante do comentário de Sirius Lílian deu uma risada fria.

-Não se deixe levar pelas aparências. Por fora posso até estar com o aspecto de uma pessoa calma, mas por dentro eu estou gritando desesperadamente pedindo por socorro. – engolindo em seco ela se virou para ele – Meu mundo está se desfazendo sob os meus pés e nada eu posso fazer para evitar que isso aconteça.

-Aconteça o que acontecer você nunca estará sozinha! – Lílian sorriu para Sirius e deixou-se abraçar. – Agora vamos entrar antes que você fique doente com essa friagem que está aqui fora e eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça a você e ao meu afilhado!

-Seu Afilhado?

-Lógico! De quem mais seria? – Lílian começou a gargalhar enquanto Sirius a Levantava – Mas agora seque essas lagrimas, estufe o peito e mostre do que você é capaz.

-Obrigada Padfoot. Eu jamais serei capaz de agradecer tudo o que você está fazendo por mim me ajudando agora.

-Ah corta essa... Eu já disse... É só me deixar ser padrinho da criança e já era!

-Ah e você acha que é o único candidato para o padrinho do meu neném? – Lily riu da cara que Sirius fez e aproveitou para saírem correndo logo para o salão comunal.

* * *

-Lily, que demora! Já estamos ficando mega preocupada com você! – Ana com aquele jeito meio durão dela que não enganava ninguém, estava sendo apoiada por Remus e Alice.

-Sabe Lily, - começou Remus – Eu estava conversando aqui com as meninas e cheguei a uma conclusão.

-E qual seria ela? – perguntou Lílian fazendo um gesto para que ele cedesse seu lugar a ela.

-Que eu mereço ser o padrinho da criança!

-Hahaha, pode tirar seu hipogrifo da chuva porque quem vai ser O padrinho SOU EU! – dizia Sirius como se aquilo fosse o que realmente a Lílian iria escolher.

-Ih... quem disse?! – questionou Remus. – Eu sou muito mais responsável e legal que o Padfoot!

-Hum... Eu sei um jeito de resolver isso! – comentou Lílian divertida.

-E qual seria? – questionou os dois marotos incertos.

-Quem cuida mais de mim durante a minha gravidez será o padrinho do meu filho!

-Filho? – questionou Remus – você já sabe do sexo do bebê?

-A bom, minha intuição de bruxa, mãe e mulher me dizem que será um garotinho! – falou Lílian divertida.

-E qual será o nome? – perguntou Sirius. Nessa hora James que tinha descido do dormitório e escutava a conversa deles, se retirou dali com raiva indo na direção do buraco do retrato. Lily deu um sorrisinho triste e logo mudou para uma expressão feliz:

-Harry, o nome do meu bebê será Harry!

-Mais Harry Evans vai ficar um tanto estranho! – disse Remus – Olha que lindo se o nome for Harry Lupin!

-Harry Lupin? Que nome mais ridículo! Harry Black fica muito mais style!

-Gente eu nem ainda sem se é menino mesmo... E se for uma menina?! – comentou Lílian pasma.

-Não tem problema: Ângela Black! Quer nome mais lindo?

-Gabriela Lupin! Muito melhor!

-Virginia Black!

-Leandra Lupin!

-Que isso que nome mais horrível! O melhor mesmo é... – Lílian começou a rir. Pelo menos, nem que fosse por alguns minutos Lílian pode esquecer a preocupação com seus pais e a sua tristeza pela reação ao James... Se matar? Uma hipótese totalmente louca que nunca mais iria aparecer na cabeça da ruiva! Agora tudo o que ela conseguia era ver as coisas mais lindas da sua gravidez!

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Pra quem leu esse capitulo "original" e se lembra dele, ao ler esse deve ter notado uma grande diferença hein...rs...

Ahh e Olha só... hoje era pra postar o 3° capitulo mas ontem eu não consegui fazer o login no FFiction...

Masss... o que importa é que hoje eu consegui :D... a Unica pena é que agora acho q a prox att será sóó na semana que vem...rs...

Fiqueii hiperrr Feliz em saber q além de conservar alguns leitores antigos, eu ganheii novos!...

Eitaa incentivo bom que vocêss me dãão ... NOSSA só percebi ontem que num dá pra usar o sinal de igual no FF... Q pena... Deve ter ficado um monte de "D" perdido na resposta das Reviews...rs...

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

InfallibleGirl: Ahh me sinto honrada em saber que essa foi a sua primeira fic de Realidade Alternativa..rs... nossa eu lembro q eu lia varias fics desse gêreno e num sabia o que significava até o dia em que eu vi uma autora que colocou na fic: AU... Universo alternativo!... morria de vergonha de pergunta :X...rs... ahh q bom q vc pegou amizade com a Jehssik...rs... ela é uma palhacinha às vezes, fala sério!! rsrs... Ahh e eu se fosse você não ficaria com raiva dele tão cedo... vai saber eu num resolvo mudar a história drasticamente??rs...

Thaty: Ahh eu se fosse você não se acostumava não, hein!! rsrs... Ainda mais do jeito enrolada que eu sou...rs... enquanto é revisão é hiper facil postar rapidinho mas qnd eu voltar a escrever realmente novos cap. acho dificil manter esse mesmo ritmo de postar quase todos os diass :)... Continue lendo a fic!!

Nana Evans Potter: hauhauhau... você me fez rir muito com a sua review...rs... esse seu : "uii como tô violenta" me fez ficar rindo um tempãão..rs... Ahh obrigada pelo elogio... e você sabe que eu também não gosto muito de drama? Fico mó deprê depois de ler uma fic mto triste... estranho sendo que essa fic é levada um pouco pra esse lado, né! rsrs... mas ao reescrever a fic eu acho que irei fazer algumas boas modificações mais para frente... e também vou colocando um pouco de humor... até na original teve momentos assim... ;)... Mas agora eu vou me empenhar mais na hora de fazer cenas de humor em homenagem a você...

Mary M Evans: haha... muita gente me disse que eu consegui transformar o James em um dos personagens mais odiosos, sendo que antes era os mais amados...rs... Ahh mas você até que achou certo... eu realmente tinha desistido dela quando decidi voltar novamente... e ainda bem que eu voltei pq até tinha me esquecido como era bom escrever e ter esse carinho das pessoas que lêem a fic... Ahh e realmente voltando ao assunto de James... eu também não acho que ele seja assim no HP mesmo.. eu só o modifiquei pela fic e essas coisas... Mas que bom então que voltou a lêr essa fic... vou tentar apressar mais o passo dessa fic e não irei ficar enrolando com ela como fiz anteriormente... ;)

Jehssik: Nossa eu estava vendo uma coisa... acho que vc tinha razão... num precisava ter rivisado td nãão!! rsrsrs.. Masss... agora q eu comecei, né?rs... Ah e lendo o seu scrap eu realmente percebi uma coisa q até dei mais ênfase nesse cap, q é a de q por mais q a Lily tenha o apoio dos amigos jamais será a mesma coisa.. até pq amizade é uma coisa complicada... hoje se é amigo, amanhã não se sabe... A banda de rock tbm continua, mas ela eu só vou começar a fazer e tals depois que eu terminar essa senão já viu... não termino uma e nem a outa..rs..

Jaini: Ahh que bom que você gostou que eu voltei com a fic... Pior que eu nem sei como tive coragem de abandonar pq tem outras fics que eu lia q as autoras abanonavam e era o maiorrr chato pq a gente ficava sempre querendo saber o que iria acontecer e a fic acaba por não ter fim... daí dentre esse motivo e outros eu decidi voltar... espero que você goste dos rumos que essa fic irá tomar mais pra frente ;)

Ninha Costa: Ahh relaxa que quando você se der conta estará lendo capitulos novinhos e inéditos ... ah você leu praticamente até o ultimo cap q eu tinha postado então eu aviso que poderá ter muitas mudanças... não sei..rs.. só continuando a ler mesmo pra saberr ;)... chantagem barata essa, não??rs... Ah e eu já estou fichinha em escutar que o meu James é insuportavel nessa fic... o pior é que eu sou louca por ele e faço uma coisa dessas, é mole?! rsrs

Carol Lair: hauhauhau... meuu... TODO MUNDO AMOUUU que eu matei o Pettigrew!! ahh só fiz o que eu tinha vontade de fazer e como ele é um completamente inutel pra fic e qlqr outra coisa eu já dei cabo dele logo no inicio...rs... fico feliz em saber que "ganhei" uma nova leitora... é sempre tãão bom saber... ahhh deixa eu te falar.. eu sei q isso pode parecer tosco, mas como eu num tinha nada pra fazer eu abri o seu perfil do FF daí eu vi que o dia do seu aniversário é o dia do meu aniversario de namoro xD...rs.. Ahh reescrever a fic é bem baba... mais facil do que escrever cap. novo..rs... ahh só posso dizer que o James é sempre bem odiado nessa fic... mas qnd a gente reescreve vem tantas ideias novas, a gente quer mudar tudo e eu viajoo na maionese atéé umas horass...rs... por isso q talvez você ache a fic imprevisível..rs..

Debora Evans Potter: Aiii que bom que você está gostando da fic... fiquei hiper feliz com o seu comentario... estou até me achando, sabe?!... rsrs... espero que você goste desse e dosa proxs caps. q estão por vir...;)

Bella D. Potter: Nossa que lindinha que você éé!! Prometo não demorar mais para postar e que em breve teremos capitulos novos a nossa esperaa!!

**Agradeço a todos...**

**Mil Beijokass...**

**20/05/2008 - 16:40**


	4. Capitulo 3

**No capitulo Anterior...**

"_Pelo menos, nem que fosse por alguns minutos, Lílian pode esquecer a preocupação com seus pais e a sua tristeza pela reação ao James... Se matar? Uma hipótese totalmente louca que nunca mais iria aparecer na cabeça da ruiva! Agora tudo o que ela conseguia era ver as coisas mais lindas da sua gravidez!"_

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

Lílian acordou um pouco mais cedo do que o de costume Dumbledore. Teria que dizer a ele sua situação e, já que teria que falar uma hora, melhor que fosse agora. Deixando as suas amigas dormindo como anjinhos, Lily saiu do dormitório pesando consigo mesma o quão engraçado era tudo aquilo no sentido de não sentir tanto medo de contar sobre a sua gravidez a Dumbledore. Talvez por ele ser sempre bondoso e tranqüilo, ou por não ficar mais surpreendida com nada depois de James.

Chegando à frente da Gárgula, Lílian se surpreendeu ao ver que a passagem estava aberta e sem esperar mais, decidiu subir por esta. Ao chegar lá em cima tentou escutar para ver se havia alguém na sala e como não ouviu nada, bateu na porta e aguardou o "Pode entrar" de Dumbledore e assim o fez.

-Já imaginava que você iria me procurar, por isso deixei a passagem aberta. – Dumbledore falava tudo serenamente.

-E eu deveria imaginar que o senhor já sabe, afinal, Madame Pomfrey deve ter a obrigação de te contar algum incidente como este, não? – perguntou Lílian diante da fala do professor.

-É por ai... – comentou ele divertido. – Lílian querida, talvez você queira se sentar. Não é muito confortável conversar em pé.

-Ah, sim... – Lílian corou e sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente da mesa de Dumbledore. – O senhor parece estar calmo diante de uma situação tão complicada como essa... Não seria tanto se... Como posso me explicar?... – Lílian ficava roxa enquanto tentava encontrar a palavra que poderia expressar que era proibido praticar sexo em Hogwats sem parecer vulgar – Não seria tão complicado se o ato de como eu engravidei não fosse proibido em Hogwats...

-Ah Lílian, minha querida... – começou Dumbledore um tanto quanto divertido – A srta. acha que eu não sei que "alguns" alunos fazem isso na minha escola? Já fui um aluno também, devo lembrá-la!

-Ah... Bem... – Lílian estava muito desconcertada por tratar daquele assunto com Dumbledore, olhando para todos os cantos da sala menos para ele.

-Eu tenho aqui vários alunos entrando na puberdade. Chega uma hora em que os hormônios ficam em fúria... É de se esperar que os alunos façam isso... Claro que não podemos permitir esses atos. Já pensou em como os pais de vocês reagiriam ao descobrir que seus filhos fazem essas coisas na escola? Se pegarmos qualquer aluno fazendo sexo, somos obrigados a puni-los, afinal se deixarmos virar uma festa do "oba-oba" aonde que essa escola iria parar? Além de que, temos crianças aqui e, se nós pegarmos, eles também podem!

-Praticar é uma coisa, ficar grávida é outra... – comentou Lílian diante do relato do diretor.

-Realmente, você tem razão! Durante o tempo em que estive na diretoria de Hogwats, foram raríssimos os casos de gravidez, mas as alunas em questão saíram da escola de imediato, por isso a historia não se espalhou.

-O senhor está sugerindo que eu terei que sair de Hogwats? – perguntou Lílian um pouco desesperada, ela não havia pensado nisso.

-Não Lily... Se você quiser ficar, será muito bem vinda e terá a atenção necessária. No entanto, não acho saudável para você e o bebê, passarem pelo estresse dos N.O.M.'s e pelo estresse que os outros alunos irão lhes submeter por mais que tentemos impedir... Eu aconselho a srta. se afastar da escola até que esta criança nasça, e depois você pode retomar os estudos com a ajuda de seus pais e com a de James. – perante o olhar da ruiva Dumbledore "bambeou". - James é o pai desta criança, não é mesmo?

-Ah... Ele é sim, mas não posso contar com a ajuda dele e eu quero terminar esse ano! Acho que terei a capacidade de agüenta a barra até o final! Bom, de todo o modo gostaria de falar com os meus pais sobre isso.

-A decisão é sua. Espero que você tome a atitude que melhor lhe convém. Que seja boa tanto para você, quanto para o bebê!

-Pode deixar! - Lílian sorriu agradecida. – Muito obrigada Prof. Dumbledore! O senhor está sendo muito compreensivo comigo! Acho que se fosse outro em seu lugar iria me expulsar na hora da escola!

-Que isso Lílian! Eu gosto de você como uma filha! E como tal, eu também tenho muito a ralhar com você! Ficar grávida nessa idade é muita irresponsabilidade! Mais acho que você já ouviu muita bronca sobre isso e terá muito mais a ouvir dos seus pais! E fique tranqüila, irei conversa com James e os pais dele!

-Não! – disse Lílian de imediato – eu preciso da ajuda dele, mas quero que seja de livre e espontânea vontade! Não quero nada feito por pura obrigação!

-É um direito do seu bebê!

-Meu filho terá um pai e necessidade não irá passar! Apenas espero que o senhor dê um tempo para o James. Ele ainda irá se arrepender e tentará resolver essa situação por si mesmo.

-Se você diz minha jovem... Só espero que você esteja certa do que está fazendo!

-Muito obrigada novamente Dumbledore. Você será muito mais que um padrinho meu e do meu bebê, será o nosso anjo da guarda! – com lagrimas nos olhos, Lílian saiu da sala, com um conforto em seu coração. Conversar com Dumbledore a deixou ainda mais confiante, mesmo sabendo que deveria tomar cuidado, pois sabia que seus pais não eram tão compreensivos como Dumbledore, ainda mais com Petúnia para atiçá-los! Mas se iria contar com a ajuda de seus amigos e de Dumbledore, que mal poderia lhe acontecer?!

* * *

Lílian foi para a aula muito emocionada depois da conversa com Dumbledore. Suas amigas ficaram aliviadas pela atitude positiva do diretor e estranhamente todos a olhavam desconfiados pelas roupas frouxas, e o peso que estava ganhando rapidamente. Havia um leve boato de que ela estaria grávida e ele havia surgido por pura especulação, mas isso era apenas um mero detalhe para ela naquele momento.

Estava muito mais preocupada com a atitude de seus pais... Mesmo eles sendo tão amorosos, estava com um pressentimento ruim com a atitude deles, mas talvez tudo isso fosse paranóia! E no meio do corredor, suas amigas davam uma força a ela.

-Lily pára com isso! Vai dar tudo certo! Tire mesmo pela atitude de Dumbledore, você achou que ele a expulsaria da escola e, no entanto, ele te apoiou! – Alice tentava em vão dar um apoio moral a amiga.

-É que é diferente! – alegou Lily. – Meus pais podem ser bons, mas não tão compreensíveis assim e ainda mais com Petúnia na orelha deles!

-Lily não adianta ficar pensando nisso agora! – disse Ana cansada de ouvir Lily falando nisso a toda hora. – Não sofra antes do tempo! Deixe pra sofrer na hora, e não aos pouquinhos antes!

-Você tem razão Ana... Sabe, até que eu estou curtindo um pouco essa minha barriga! Não vejo a hora de comprar umas **roupitias** para o meu **baby**!

-Nossa que isso? Ataque de perua? – perguntou Ana debochando e todas começaram a rir! – **roupitias** para **baby**? Você está bem Lílian?

-Lógico né! – disse Lílian rindo – Até a maior roqueira do mundo fica toda assim quando grávida!

-Só se for no seu mundinho! – disse Alice rindo – eu que sou toda meiga não vou ficar assim!

-Haha, eu duvido muito! – Ana que nem deixou Lílian falar continuou – Ainda mais você, Alice!

-Vamos fazer um trato! – começou Lílian sorrindo – quando vocês forem mães, e falar alguma coisa parecida com **roupitia** ou **Baby**, vão ter que pagar 10 galeões para as outras! E não vale roubar, hein!

-Combinado! – combinaram Ana e Alice ao mesmo tempo – pago pra ver como irá ser a nossa gravidez! – comentou Ana divertida para logo depois as outras duas caírem na risada.

-Evans! Evans! Ow, Evans! – gritava um garoto indo na direção da Lílian e de suas amigas.

-O que foi? – perguntou Lílian assustada.

-Eu acabei de sair da sala de Dumbledore e ele me pediu para lhe avisar que sua família acabou de chegar.

-Ai meu Deus, eles já chegaram? – perguntou Lílian desesperada.

-Eu acabei de falar que sim! – disse o garoto sem paciência indo embora – e alias, é pra você ir à sala dele agora, sabe?!

O garoto saiu correndo pelo corredor e, com muito pesar, Lílian se despediu de suas amigas e foi indo em direção à sala do diretor. Ela podia sentir as batidas do seu coração, sua mão estava gelada e ela suava frio. Novamente encontrou a passagem aberta. Subiu as escadas com as pernas bambas, entrou na sala e viu seus pais com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso de que não estavam entendendo nada, e para o extremo desgosto de Lily, Petúnia também estava na sala.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Nossa estava até com saudades daqui!!

Como passaram de feriado? Espero que bem... Talvez não dê pra eu atualizar amanhã por conta de que eu vou ter que resolver umas coisas de uma festa de debutante que eu vou nesse sabado, daí já viu!! rsrs...

Gostaram dese cap.? Não mudou quase nada na revisão...

Estou morrendo de raiva da novelinha da globo Malhação! que paga pau!! começou a fazer esse assunto de gravidez na adolescencia.. que sem graça :x

**Resposta das Reviews:**

InfallibleGirl: Ah então... Mistérioo..rs.. só vai saber se pode odiar os pais da Lily no prox cap..rs.. (tão dificil de imaginar, né..rs) Então... ainda bem que você tem ótima memoria e me lembrou do final que eu ia dar a fic, daí eu reli o negócio que eu tinha rascunhado a história toda e agora eu estou em duvida do que colocar xP...rs.. Ahh o Sirius é uma gracinha mesmo, pena que ele não apareceu nesse cap... rs... e respondendo a sua pergunta... só postei hoje pq eu passei o feriado todo na casa do meu namorado/casa pai... daí eu fiquei com preguiça de entrar ontem pq ainda tava cansada de domingo e só postei hoje... mas vou tentar postar rapidinho o prox. cap.

Nana Evans Potter: Nossa fiquei pasmaa quando você me disse que o seu nome é Ângela... que legal! é que eu não queria te contar mas... eu fiz uma busca em todos os lugares e descobri que o seu nome é esse e por isso que eu coloquei aqui..rs.. tá.. eu sei que essa brincadeira foi tosca..rs.. mass que conhecidencia legal... :D ... Ahh ainda bem que você está gostando da minha fic... não quero nem pensa oq vc me diria se não estivesse gostando!! rsrsrs...

Ninha Costa: Ahh as escolhas dos possiveis nomes foi só pra descontrair e realmente nada combinou tão bem como Harry Potter mass... vamos ver que nome que o garotinho vai ter...rs... Obrigada pelo elogio.. continue acompanhando a fic e espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm ;)

Jaini: Ahh então... não sei ainda que rumo vou dar a fic dessa vez... vou fazer como sempre fiz... deixar "os dedos me guiarem".. nossa.. ficou meio duplo sentido isso aí mas vc ignora!! rs.. então.. eu geralmente vou escrevendo e ao passar a minha ideia por pc eu acabo mudando mta coisa.. é como se a fic tomasse vida própria, vamos ver como que vai ser... só escrevendo mais e mais para saberr :)

Ms Sweet May: Ahh tudo bem... sem problemas, está desculpada por não ter deixado review antes.. acho que elas devem ser deixadas quando estamos com vontade e inspiradas :)... que bom que você está disposta a reler a fic. Fiquei muito contente ao saber... Nossa acho que Todos que lê a fic, inclusive eu, tem vontade de socar o James quando ele apronta essas coisas...rs.. mass... continue lendo a fic!

Daniela: Ahh realmente... se eles errarem vão pagar pelo que fizeram com certeza, até pq entra no caso aquela velha lei da vida: "tudo o que vai um dia volta" e eu espero que você esteja gostando mtoo da fic e continue lendo :)

Mary M Evans: ahh daí vc se engana pq no ultimo cap q eu revisei que foi o do James, o original era mais curtinho :) ... Pelo visto você vai ser uma das que vão adorar quando James começar a se ferrar na fic...rs...Acho que eu não demorei mto pra postar, né? até o prox cap gatona...

Jehssik: ahh a história de escolher os nomes é aquele humorzinho bemm clichê daí todo mundo gosta...rs... tô ficando com uma dor na bunda tão grande de ficar sentada que nem vou caprichar mto hj na resposta, tá?rs (aii desculpa o comentario inutil mas é que é sério mesmo!!rs)... então eu espero q vc tenha gostado dessa revisão.. posto o logo em breve...

Lais carmona: que bom que você está gostando... pretendo manter a atualização da fic em processo acelerado.. espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap tbm...

Lady Bella-chan: fico feliz em saber que é diferente das outras fics que vc já leu e espero não desaponta-la...

Carol Lair.: É sério... rs... esse ano faço 1 ano de namoro do dia do teu niver..rs... Ahh você acha que o James ia deixar a Lily espancar ele??rs... Não sei nem como ele não devolveu o tapa na cara!Ah vc é mto parecida comigo nesse ponto de imaginar o que irá acontecer a seguir e eu posso te dizer que você acertou em alguns pontos... Sirius foi realmente um fofo... Ah tô mto agradecida que vc falou dessa sua amiga pq eu nem tinha sacado isso aí pra por na fic... agora que você me alertou com isso vou fazer mudanças na fic!! Vlw mesmoo..

**Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic**

**Bjks e até o prox. capítulo**

**27/05/2008 - 21:00**


	5. Capitulo 4

**No capitulo Anterior...**

"_Ela podia sentir as batidas do seu coração, sua mão estava gelada e ela suava frio. Novamente encontrou a passagem aberta. Subiu as escadas com as pernas bambas, entrou na sala e viu seus pais com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso de que não estavam entendendo nada, e para o extremo desgosto de Lily, Petúnia também estava na sala."_

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

-Lílian, creio que você tinha certa urgência para falar como os seus pais, por isso, tomei a liberdade de trazê-los aqui.

-Tudo bem, prof. Dumbledore. Muito obrigada – agradeceu Lílian nervosa.

-Bom, vou deixá-los a sós para conversarem a vontade. Creio que você queira conversar com seus pais sozinha, estou certo?

-Está como sempre Diretor! – disse Lílian com um pequeno sorriso, pela confiança que ele lhe passava pelo olhar.

-Bom, então eu irei sair e a Srta. Petúnia me acompanha?

-Não, muito obrigada! – falou Petúnia querendo ficar na sala.

-Acho que seria melhor a srta. sair e esperar lá fora! Esta será uma conversa entre Lílian e seus pais. Espero que você não fique ofendida.

-De modo algum! – Petúnia com raiva saiu da sala e fechou a porta.

-Bem, eu estarei em meus aposentos! – Dumbledore entrou em uma sala paralela ao seu escritório e Lily ficou com uma sensação de estar entregue aos lobos.

-Então Lily, o que você tem a nos dizer? – perguntou a mãe de Lílian meio preocupada e meio desconfiada.

-Primeiro me abrace! – pediu Lílian chorando. Seus pais ficaram um pouco assustados com a reação de sua filha, mas mesmo assim, a abraçaram bem forte, um abraço passando confiança para ela contar o que quer que fosse. – Bom, acho melhor a gente se sentar!

-Claro minha filha! – disse a Sra. Evans se sentando ao lado do marido de frente para a filha.

-Pode nos contar agora minha filha. – Sr. Evans dedicava-se a passar calma.

-É que é uma coisa muito delicada... – Lílian fazia rodeios sem saber por onde começar, mas sabia que seria melhor falar de uma vez. Quanto mais rápido menos dor. – Eu comecei a namorar o James Potter, um garoto daqui da escola com uma boa posição social no ano passado, só que a gente terminou em novembro, também no ano passado, e agora eu me descobri grávida, ele não quis assumir o filho achando que eu engravidei para dar o golpe do baú o que não é verdade!

O silêncio de seus pais estava deixando Lílian com muito receio. Já não suportava esse silencio torturante.

-Diga alguma coisa! – suplicou Lílian já ficando com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Vamos embora daqui, querida! – Sr. Evans se levantou com raiva e sua esposa fez o mesmo concordando com ele.

-Pai eu...

-Não me chame de pai! – disse o sr Evans com raiva. – Não tenho filhas vagabundas, que fazem filhos por ai, ainda mais por interesse na grana do rapaz!

-Mas pai... – Lílian estava desesperada! Seus pais jamais falaram assim com ela.

-Mas nada, Lílian! – dessa vez quem se pronunciou foi a Sra Evans. – Você manchou o nome da nossa família! Sempre a apoiamos, mesmo depois de virar uma bruxa! Fomos compreensivos, aturamos as desavenças entre você e a Petúnia e para quê? Para você, com apenas 15 anos já querer dar um golpe do baú em um rapaz, que foi esperto o bastante para cair fora?!

-Vocês também não! – Lílian começou a chorar. – Eu não mereço isso! Não fiz por querer!

-Ah não?! Então vai me dizer que ele a estuprou? – perguntou o Sr. Evans nervoso e debochado.

-Claro que não! – respondeu Lílian brava também. – Só que eu nunca quis ficar grávida de propósito! Nunca passou pela minha cabeça dar o golpe do baú no James!

-Então isso prova o quanto você é uma vadia! Ficar grávida com apenas 15 anos! Nunca aconteceu isso na nossa família antes!

-Tem sempre a primeira vez – retrucou Lílian mal criada, com ódio!

"**TAPE"** – O Sr Evans se excedeu e deu um tapa na cara de sua filha.

-Nunca mais repita isso! – os olhos do Sr. Evans ficaram esbugalhados. – Esqueça que você um dia foi da nossa família e nos faria um grande favor se mudasse esse seu sobrenome!

-Um dia eu serei alguém! – começou Lílian tremendo apontando o dedo para seus pais – E vocês, irão se arrepender amargamente de ter me negado, de ter virado as costas quando eu mais precisei! Ou senão, vocês irão precisar da minha ajuda e irão atrás de mim! E não pense que eu negarei a ajuda, porque eu irei acolher vocês já que eu não sou ingrata e terei em meu coração todos os momentos bons, mas jamais irei correr atrás de vocês! Irei ajudá-los por pena também!

-Se precisarmos de ajuda, iremos procurar a Petúnia, porque está sim é uma boa filha, nunca fez nada do tipo e esta muito bem arranjada com o Valter! Não engravidou e se por alguma hipótese nós precisarmos da sua ajuda... – disse a Sra Evans dando uma pausa – iremos morrer precisando e não iremos te procurar.

-Ótimo! – disse Lílian olhando pela ultima vez na cara de seus pais. Ela se virou e abriu a porta de uma vez, fazendo Petúnia que escutava atrás da porta cair para dentro do escritório. – Otária, era melhor ficar dentro do escritório do que ficar atrás da porta, desse jeito seu pescoço vai ficar igual ao de uma girafa!

-Vadia! –xingou Petúnia com ódio enquanto se levantava. Lílian desceu as escadas com pressa e nem se deu ao trabalho de responder Petúnia.

Ela secou o rosto manchado de lagrimas e foi correndo para o dormitório. Sentia seu rosto arder de raiva e vontade de chorar. Esperava que seus pais não aceitassem, mas não esperava essa atitude tão agressiva até de sua mãe! Como eles puderam pensar uma coisa dessas dela? Como seu pai, que nunca havia encostado um dedo se quer, pode encosta não só um dedo, como os cinco e a palma da mão na cara dela? O local do tapa formigava e ardia assim como a raiva que estava instalada em seu coração. Lílian sabia que antes mesmo do que queria sua raiva iria embora. Jamais odiaria seus pais para valer por mais que eles tivessem a humilhado.

Antes de chegar no dormitório, Lílian encontrou com os marotos que estavam matando aula e não agüentando mais, começou a chorar.

-O que foi Lílian? – perguntou Sirius preocupado.

-Meus pais... Eles... Eles... – Lílian não conseguia nem terminar a frase.

-Você conversou com eles? – perguntou James preocupado e com um misto de medo.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo, que se você está preocupado se eles irão fazer algo contra você, relaxe. Eles ficaram totalmente ao seu favor! – Lílian chegou a falar alto devido a vontade de gritar que estava presa em sua garganta.

-Vem cá Lílian! – Remus a puxou para um abraço. - Vamos dar uma volta.

-Eu vou para o meu dormitório – disse James de nariz torcido. – você irá acompanhá-los Sirius?

-Vou sim, Prongs! Vai para o dormitório que eu vou com eles, depois a gente vai conversa beleza?

-Beleza – disse James dando meia volta.

-Vamos dar uma volta pelos jardins e você nos conta o que aconteceu tudo bem? – perguntou Sirius a abraçando pelo outro lado, deixando ela entre eles.

-Tudo... – Lílian deixava as lagrima escorrerem sem nem se dar conta que ainda podia chorar.

-Lílian que marca é essa no seu rosto? – perguntou Remus.

-Meu pai... Eu conversei com Dumbledore hoje e ele trouxe meus pais aqui rapidamente para nós conversarmos, e eu disse que estava grávida do James, que ele me acusou de golpe do baú...

-Ele fez o que? – perguntou Sirius pasmo.

-Ele me acusou de golpe do baú e não me interrompa enquanto eu estiver falando! – disse Lílian nervosa por ser interrompida – Então eu contei tudo o que passei com James e os meus pais disseram que eu sou uma vadia, e se fosse possível eu mudasse meu sobrenome porque mancha o nome da família Evans! Para eu nunca os procurar e que sua filha agora era somente a vaca da Petúnia.

-Parecem até que são da minha família – disse Sirius debochado – Veja pelo lado positivo, eu posso te dar o meu nome a você e ao bebê!

-A Sirius pelo amor de DEUS! Lílian Black é muito feio! Melhor o meu sobrenome!

-Nossa, que horror! Vou ter um ataque sonoro, Lílian Lupin é consegue superar o show de horror! – eles começaram novamente com essas briguinhas que faziam Lílian rir. Ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, era difícil saber se ela chorava de rir, ou se ria para espantar as tristezas.

O sinal para o almoço tocou. Eles foram encontrar Ana e Alice e Lílian pediu para que o Sirius e o Remus contassem sua conversa com os seus pais, para não ter que repetir duas vezes tudo e apenas complementava o que eles diziam uma vez ou outra.

Elas ficaram chocadas, nunca esperaram essa reação dos pais da Lílian, ficaram tristes pela amiga, mas logo começou a falar de coisas alegres para fazê-la sorrir nem que fosse por meros minutos.

* * *

-Lily... – Remus chamava delicadamente uma Lílian que dormia feito anjo. – Acorda...

-Lílian, acorda vai! – chamou Alice, enquanto Sirius acordava Ana.

-Me deixa dormir! – pediu Lílian se virando para o outro lado sem ao menos abrir os olhos.

-Nada disso, srta. – Alice tentava acordar novamente Lily.

-Lily, hoje é sábado! Temos que aproveitar! – Remus tentava a todo custo acorda a Lily.

-Esta bem, eu já estou acordando... – disse Lílian com voz de enterro. – E como é que vocês conseguiram entrar no dormitório feminino? – Remus riu enquanto via Lílian se levantando.

-Somos marotos Lily, conseguimos tudo! – Lílian caiu na gargalhada.

-Bem tome aqui seu café da manhã. – Remus depositou a bandeja com o café da manhã, no colo da Lílian que abriu um sorriso enorme – Pão integral, mel, requeijão, torrada integral, vitamina, maça, pão de mel, e uma trufa... Tudo o que uma mamãe precisa!

-Ai Remus você é muito fofo! – agradecia a Lílian, enquanto começava a comer. – Eu estou com apenas 4 meses e já to com uma barriga enorme, comendo desse jeito então!

-Você será a grávida mais linda e gorduchinha do mundo! – disse Remus e Lílian fez apenas uma careta.

-Assim eu vou ficar mal acostumada!

-Pode ficar! Eu arco com as conseqüências! – Lílian ficou com os olhos cheios de água. Esse apoio que todos os seus amigos estavam dando, lhe era fundamental.

-E o Sirius, ele não estava aqui? – perguntou Lílian, para disfarça suas lagrimas.

-É, e ele está! – disse Remus apontando com a cabeça a cama da Ana que estava toda fechada pelo cortinado.

-Aninha... – sussurrava Sirius no ouvido da Ana – Acorda meu anjo!

-Hã? – perguntou Ana ainda dormindo

-Acorda anjinho, hoje é sábado, vamos aproveita à tarde! – disse Sirius bem delicado no ouvido dela.

-Espera só mais cinco minutinhos, Sirius... – Ana voltou a fechar os olhos, quando levantou de uma vez – Sirius, o que é que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Calma Aninha! Eu só vim trazer o seu café da manhã! – Ana sorriu, mas logo solta um "quebra clima".

-E porque você fez isso? Nós somos "quase amigos" e estamos ligados apenas pela Lílian e o James!

-Poxa Aninha, você vai estragar o clima bem agora? – Sirius estava um pouco frustrado, mas nada estava perdido. – Eu fiz isso, porque ultimamente nós estamos tão próximos! Quando acabamos de nos conhecer, era como se a gente se conhecesse há mil anos atrás. Você é uma menina inteligente, linda, e feita para namorar, noivar e casar!

-E quais são as suas intenções reais comigo? – perguntou Ana muito séria.

-Minha intenção é namorar você! Um anjo como você, a gente não deixa escapar!

-Me namorar, e quantas mais? – Ana parecia um pouco relutante de cair nas garras do maroto e estava em duvida se ele falava sério ou se estava apenas brincando.

-E mais ninguém! Se você souber fazer as coisas, como eu tenho certeza de que sabe, eu não preciso procurar outras! – Sirius estava chegando bem perto da Ana. Ela sorriu se afastou e disse.

-Espera ai que eu ainda não escovei os dentes! – ela pulou da cama sorrindo, e foi correndo até a porta do banheiro. Remus e Lílian assistiam à cena toda, abismados! – Alice abra logo a porcaria dessa porta que eu estou com **MUITA** pressa!

-Calma garota eu já to saindo!

-Anda agora! – Alice abriu a porta com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

-Entra logo! – Ana entrou correndo no banheiro e Alice tornou a tranca à porta. – Posso saber o motivo de você querer entrar no banheiro assim?

-Uhum – Ana pediu para Alice esperar enquanto escovava seus dentes com pressa e Alice terminava de se trocar. – O Sirius _quase _me pediu em namoro!

-Quê? – Alice estava desacreditada, e via a Ana tentar pentear os cabelos e lavar a cara ao mesmo tempo. – Bom, como eu estou pronta, eu vou lá fora ta?

-Ta! – Ana mal prestou atenção, ela tentava se arrumar o mais rápido possível!

-Qual o problema dessa garota? – perguntou Lílian abismada. Alice sibilou algo como Sirius e se sentou em sua cama, ao lado da cama da Lílian – Poxa, a Lílian ganhou café na cama, até a Ana ganhou café na cama e o que eu ganho? Nada!

-Ai, a Alice ta com ciúmes! – brincou Lílian.

-Eu estou falando sério! Poxa, eu sou uma rejeitada! – o difícil era acreditar que Alice falava sério.

-Ai meu deus! – Lílian tentava ficar séria, mas também não controlava a risada. – Alice não fala assim, você não é rejeitada!

-Claro que não! – disse Remus – você sabe que tem um amigo meu que é louco por você!

-Quem? Por acaso vai me dizer que é o seu melhor amigo e companheiro Snape? – perguntou Alice sarcástica. Remus riu muito.

-Não, pode ficar tranqüila!

-Então quem é? – perguntou Alice curiosa.

-Não vou falar!

-Ta vendo? É claro que é mentira! Eu sou uma rejeitada da vida!

-Alice esses seus joguinhos não vão funcionar comigo! Eu não vou contar! – Alice fez uma cara de quem estava muito magoada.

-Bom, então eu vou descer e tomar café, afinal ninguém me trouxe cafezinho na cama! – Alice saiu rápida e bateu a porta com força. – Ana abriu a porta do banheiro e foi correndo para a sua cama e fechou todo o cortinado.

-Pronto agora você pode me beijar! – Sirius riu, e se aproximou da garota. Ele devia estar drogado mesmo quando surgiu essa idéia maluca de querer namorá-la.

-Você é linda! – Ana apenas sorriu e beijou aquele que muitas já haviam beijado e que nenhuma ouviu as palavras lindas que ele lhe disse com sinceridade, além do _quase _pedido de namoro.

-Remus, a gente não devia ter rido dela! – Lílian estava preocupada pelo modo que Alice saiu do quarto – ela ficou chateada de verdade!

-Que nada, é frescura! – disse Remus pegando um pão de mel que sobrou do café da manhã da ruivinha.

-Não é não! A Alice não é dessas... Ela quase nunca faz isso! Você não devia ter mentido dizendo que havia alguém gostando dela! Ela vai virar o diabo até descobrir!

-E quem te disse que eu menti? – perguntou Remus como se essa hipótese fosse idiota. – Tem mesmo um amigo meu afim dela, só que ele é muito "parado" não toma as iniciativas.

-Nossa, falou o garanhão! – zombou Lílian – você morre de medo de garotas! Nunca vi você com nenhuma!

-É que eu sou discreto! – Lílian deu um tapa em seu ombro, e ele apenas riu!

-Bom eu vou tomar um banho rápido e me arrumar, ai a gente vai lá pra fora pode ser?

-Ta, só não demora muito!

-Beleza! – Lílian pegou uma blusinha bata pra esconder a sua barriga que já estava um bocado grande, uma calça confortável que antigamente ficava-lhe grande, e uma sandália rasteirinha para não se cansar muito. – Ana eu vou tomar banho, você quer vir junto para "economizar" tempo?

-Não Lily! Eu vou ficar mais um pouquinho aqui, eu tomo banho depois de você!

Remus ficou cansado de esperar a Lílian tomar banho ao som do "agradável" agarramento do Sirius e a Ana. Ele mesmo sabendo que era errado, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo da Lílian e viu lá um álbum de fotografia. Na capa, James abraçava Lílian por trás e os dois sorriam apaixonados, vez ou outra eles trocavam beijos e embaixo da foto estava escrito: _"Lembranças do melhor casal que Hogwats já teve: Lily e James"._

Ele abriu o Álbum e na contra capa havia outra mensagem de James para Lily:

"_Aqui, estão as fotos de um casal completo, que se ama. Aqui está à foto da mulher mais linda do mundo, que me fez um homem de verdade, Que me fez entender o significado da palavra amor, compreensão e carinho. Sem você Lily, não seria capaz de viver!. Não seria capaz de ser o homem que sou._

_Nunca se esqueça de que eu te amo. Te amo mais do que você possa imaginar, no dia em que eu te renegar me interne, pois estarei louco de ignorar uma mulher tão perfeita quanto você. Com você, pude realmente sentir o que é a palavra Amor e Felicidade._

_Nunca me deixe, pois eu nunca irei te deixar..._

_Do sempre seu não importa o que aconteça:_

_James Potter "._

Remus via as fotos. Tinha fotos também de todos os amigos reunidos. Alice, Frank, Ana, Sirius, Remus, Lílian e James. No dia em que eles foram ao primeiro passeio em Hogsmeade e que o James fez uma patética declaração de amor para a Lílian na frente do bar lotado. Fotos dos dois no lago, nos jardins, nas pedras perto do lago... Havia fotos de todos os jeitos e em todos os lugares. Até na frente do salgueiro lutador.

-Parece que você esta mexendo aonde não deveria! – Remus deu um pulo da cama, não tinha percebido que Lílian já havia saído do banheiro.

-Bom, vou tomar banho! – disse Ana indo em direção ao banheiro.

-Quem o vê falando assim não acredita nas coisas que ele me disse, não é? – perguntou Lílian sentando ao lado de Remus vendo as fotos também.

-Lílian, você o conhece! Sabe que ele está fazendo tudo isso por causa daquela garota idiota que ele está namorando! Ela que coloca essas coisas na cabeça dele! Ele até tem se afastado de nós por culpa dela... E acredite em mim Lílian, essa garota foi a primeira traição dele. Eles vivem uma estranha relação, uma hora eles estão juntos outrora nem se olham... Às vezes acho que ela o enfeitiçou!

-Não adianta colocar a culpa só nela! – Lílian fazia força para não chorar enquanto falava. – Se eu sou tudo isso que ele falou, então porque me traiu? Por quê?

-Lílian... – Alice entrou no quarto na hora em que o Remus iria falar alguma coisa,

-Seus pais vieram aqui... – Alice se sentou ao lado da amiga, e colocou uma caixa grande e pesada que carregava em cima da cama dela – Eles disseram que como você não faz parte da família, você deveria ficar com tudo o que estava lá aqui com você. Sua cama, guarda roupa, essas coisas, o Prof° Dumbledore colocou no deposito da Grifinória. Qualquer coisa é só falar com ele... – Alice fez uma pausa... – Sinto muito mesmo!

Agora a única coisa em que ela podia fazer é terminar de chorar o que ainda não havia chorado. Sirius saiu da cama de Ana e também foi consolar Lílian. Ana saiu do banheiro e ao ver todos com aquela cara, perguntou o que havia acontecido e Remus lhe falou... Mais uma vez se decepcionou com a família Evans!

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Ah... estou sem moral depois dessa demora, eu sei! Tanto que juntei o capitulo 4 e 5 nesse aqui  
Apesar que os dois eram tão pequenos que nem parece, né! rsrs

É que eu também estou indo muito mal na escola e tive que dar um jeito de recuperar... estou cheia de trabalhos para fazer :P

Mass o que importa é que hoje eu atulalizei e atualizarei na prox semana com 2 capitulos juntos também :D

Ah e só para avisar... deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder as reviews... não vou mais ficar respondendo por aqui, somente hoje... ;P

**Resposta das Reviews:**

InfallibleGirl: Realmente, imaginar o Dumbledore adolescente não é lá muito agradável..rs... Ahh eu até assisto malhação quando não tem nada para fazer e realmente, eu acho que o erro daquela "novelinha" é justamente deixar ela gravida naquela fase, dando a impressão que toda a locona é assim e tals :P mass deixa isso pra lá..rs... Ahh eu vou começar a juntas os dois capitulos pq eu tbm quero saber como acabará essa fic! Parece coisa de doida autora falando assim mas é que eu vou fazendo a história conforme vou escrevendo... é como se os dedos ganhassem vida própria... Agora que você falou que eu notei que realmente... Dumbledore sabe de tudo! é melhor tomarmos cuidado (xP ahh piadinha tosca! rs)

Ninha Costa: Ahh isso é verdade... os carinhas da malhação estão decaindo...rs... Mass que bom que você vai continuar a prestigiar a fic... humm me deu vontade de comer prestigio agora!! rsrs xP..rs..

Ms Sweet May: haha todos que comentaram sobre a malhação falaram a mesma coisa... dela ter ficado gravida na fase rebelde :P... é que eu só comentei aquilo pra não ficar parecendo que eu tirei a minha ideia de lá e essas coisas... espero que vc tenha gostado desse capitulo e que leia o proximo :)

Ally Beal: Ahh quando eu parei eu só escrevi até o capitulo 16 mas agora eu pretendo finalizar essa fic que já devia ter acabado, né...rs... Ah eu não sei ainda o final da fic... só lendo mesmo para saber ;)

Jehssik: Ah isso que você falou sobre ser responsabilidade do Dumbledore tem todo o sentido é que eu num tinha pensado nisso antes! rsrs... olha eu juntei dois capitulos em um!!rs... Ta felizz??rs... Quase que eu coloquei 3 juntos mas aí eu desisti!..rsrs... vou começar a colocar todos mais ou menos desse tamanho ;)

Tonks e Lupin: Nossa adorei a sua review!..rs... ri muito com esse seu: "Tô bege, bege, bege" rs... eu pelo menos nunca li uma fic desse jeito de Lily e James mas é esse o legal da coisa :) continue lendo!

Lais carmona: Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também!! demorei para atualizar mas espero que tenha valido a pena :)

Jaini: Ah que bom que você vai continuar a ler a fic... espero que goste dela independente do rumo que tomar :)

Miko Nina Chan: Ah que bom que você gostou da fic... não leu ela da primeira vez? Ahh surpresa... não digo se o James vai assumir ou não... é pra vc ler a fic até o final, sabe! rsrs

**Obrigada para todos e até o próximo capitulo!**

**Beijos...**

**11/06/2008 - 17:55**


	6. Capitulo 5

**No ultimo caminho...**

_"Agora a única coisa em que ela podia fazer é terminar de chorar o que ainda não havia chorado. Sirius saiu da cama de Ana e também foi consolar Lílian. Ana saiu do banheiro e ao ver todos com aquela cara, perguntou o que havia acontecido e Remus lhe falou... Mais uma vez se decepcionou com a família Evans..."._

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

-Vocês podiam me deixar um pouco sozinha? – pediu Lílian secando as lagrimas do rosto com a mão.

-Você tem certeza de que quer ficar sozinha? – perguntou Ana agachando-se na frente de Lily.

-Eu não estou sozinha. Estou com o meu bebê! – Ana e Alice sorriram.

-Bom então vamos embora gente – começou Alice. – Ela já está muito bem acompanhada. - Remus e Sirius ficaram meio contrariados por deixá-la "sozinha".

-Qualquer coisa chama a gente! Vamos estar andando pelos jardins... – Após dizer isso, Sirius saiu do quarto com os demais.

Lílian deu alguns soluços e suas mãos tremiam enquanto abria a caixa que estava em sua cama. A primeira coisa que viu foi um porta retrato de argila que ela fez na época de escola trouxa com a foto da família. Depois viu um pacote enorme, e lá dentro estavam todas as cartinhas e trabalhos feitos na escola. Lílian conjurou um tambor grande e jogou o envelope e o porta retrato dentro e assim fez sucessivamente com as coisinhas que achava.

Lílian ficou abismada quando viu seus diários que mantinha desde os 5 anos quando tinha acabado de aprender a escrever até o ano passado todos com os cadeados arrombados. Idiotas, como puderam fazer uma coisa dessas? Lílian começou a ler alguns trechos de seus diários. Ela riu muito ao ver aquelas letras gigantes e tortas que nem de longe lembrava sua letra bonitinha de agora. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça ao ler um trecho e aquela cena lhe voltou a memória:

**Flashback****:**

**-**James, volta aqui com a Lucy! – Lílian corria atrás de um garotinho de 11 anos.

-E ruivinha e o que eu ganho em troca? – James levantava a boneca que Lílian havia ganhado da sua bisavó. Com 11 anos ela nem pensava em bonecas mas essa tinha um valor especial por ser da sua bisavó já falecida.

-Me dá! – Lílian puxou a bonequinha de pano pela perna e a boneca rasgou-se ao meio. – Olha o que você fez! – começou Lílian com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Desculpa! – pediu James desesperado. Com um toque da varinha ele concertou a boneca. Lílian parou de chorar e de repente sua feição mudou. Agora, era nervosa. Ela bufou e saiu correndo atrás de James. E foi nessa correria que ele esbarrou com Sirius Black e Lílian começou a bater bastante no James.

**End Flashback**

Após esse dia, James só voltou a falar com ela no quarto ano para convidá-la a sair e após esse dia que James e Sirius nunca mais se desgrudaram. Lílian separou algumas coisas que não queria se desfazer como seu diário desde pequena, algumas fotos que não tinha ninguém da família, A única foto da família que ela tinha guardado era a que estavam todos da família em um encontro maluco que seus parentes distantes da França, por parte da mãe, inventaram. Guardou também algumas maquiagens e perfumes que havia guardado em casa. O resto, Lílian jogou dentro do tambor, tampou e tacou fogo dentro dele.

Enquanto ouvia o barulhinho dos vidros estourando dentro do tambor, pensava se conseguiria ficar até o final no ano e depois, o que faria? Para aonde iria? Olhando novamente a foto de seus parentes, ela olhou bem para os Weasley, eles eram super bacanas, família que a acolheria com certeza e o melhor, viviam na França, Lílian sabia falar francês perfeitamente e seria bom para ela respirar novos ares, sair daquele lugar que se tornou tão pesado para ela.

Lílian guardou o seu álbum de fotos, seus diários e suas lembranças em uma parte do guarda-roupa, fez "sumir" o tambor com suas antigas lembranças e pegou uma pena e pergaminho começando a escrever. Milhares foram os bilhetes que Lílian escreveu e jogou na lata de lixo. Até que escreveu um que lhe parecia "razoável".

"_Querida família Weasley,_

_Escrevo a vocês, pois gostaria de passar uma temporada por tempo indeterminado na França assim que terminar o meu ano letivo na escola, e já abusando de sua boa vontade, gostaria de passar a estadia em sua casa, pretendendo arranjar um emprego assim que possível._

_Estou com um pequeno embaraço, espero que não se importe, eu realmente preciso da ajuda de vocês agora e entendo perfeitamente se vocês não puderem me ajudar, não estou os obrigando a nada apenas lhes pedindo um favor..._

_Agora deixemos de falar desses meus pedidos de ajuda, como vão as coisas? O pequeno Percy? Vi no jornal há algum tempo atrás de que o Arthur está conseguindo uma boa posição no ministério da magia da França. Nas horas vagas ele ainda tenta mexer com as coisas de trouxa?_

_Imagino que o Percy tenha dado seus sinais de magia, não? É engraçado que mesmo sendo parente distante, a magiar bruxa corre em minhas veias, né?! Acho tão legal..._

_Bom, estou aguardando resposta desculpe minha inconveniência. Entenderei se não puderem me ajudar._

_Beijos..._

_Lílian Evans."_

Ela esperava que a família Weasley compreendesse que esse seu "pequeno embaraço" significava uma gravidez e que eles a acolhessem. Após secar todas as lagrimas Lílian saiu do quarto indo para o corujal, mandar a carta à família Weasley aguardando a resposta.

Enquanto caminhava Lílian ia fechando e decorando o envelope da carta e adicionando o endereço da família Weasley. Chegando ao corujal, ela entregou a carta para a coruja que parecia mais descansada e foi indo em direção ao jardim. Em parte já teria resolvido metade do problema, já sabia o que fazer depois de Hogwats, bastava ter a resposta de confirmação da família Weasley.

Perto do lago da Lula gigante, Lílian encontrou seus amigos, e com uma feição mais feliz, se juntou a eles.

-Ta melhor Lily? – perguntou Remus enquanto Lílian se sentava em um galho da arvore que estavam todos sentados.

-Obrigado pela ajuda. – Agradeceu Lílian, por Remus tê-la ajudado a subir na árvore. – E eu estou muito bem agora, já arranjei uma "solução" para os meus problemas...

-E que solução seria essa? – perguntou Ana curiosa.

-Lembra daqueles parentes distantes que eu falei que são bruxos e são por parte de mãe? – as garotas confirmaram. – então, eles são super gente fina e moram na França e como estou querendo mudar de ares pedi para que depois dos N.O.M.'s eles me deixassem ficar por lá. Arranjarei um emprego e cuidarei de meu filho sem problema algum! Só espero que eles aceitem que eu fique morando lá por um tempo...

-Para a França? - perguntou Ana pasma – e quando iremos te ver? Ir para a França será super difícil!

-Nem vem, mesmo que eu não fosse para a França, quando vocês acham que iriam me ver? Eu estaria fora da escola, na casa de não sei quem e vocês aqui sem poder me ver!

-Ah Lily, por favor, não vai pra França! – pediu Alice cheia de dengos.

-Por favor, digo eu! – respondeu Lílian um pouco chateada pelas amigas estarem tão contra a sua decisão.

-Se já aqui será difícil de nos vermos, quem dirá na França! – dizia Ana escandalizada.

-Você não pode ir! Como irei ver **meu **afilhado? – perguntou Remus chateado como todos os outros.

-Como eu irei ensinar o **meu** afilhado os truques marotos e o melhor jeito de pegar a mulherada? – Sirius falava como se isso fosse o fim do mundo.

-Quando for a férias de vocês, eu poderia falar com seus pais, no caso do Sirius é com os Srs. Potter, e vocês poderão ir às férias lá... Ai vocês vão poder paparicar e mimar o meu bebê!

-Não estou gostando dessa historia... Nem um pouquinho! – disse Ana com um biquinho.

-Ah pelos deuses, não embroma né? – Agora Lílian não estava chateada e sim irritada. – Poxa eu nem sei se isso dará certo! Nem sei se eles irão me aceitar e vocês já estão colocando pilha contra? Eu esperava o apoio de vocês!

-Ah Lílian tenta nos entender! – disse Remus perante a irritação e frustração da futura mamãe.

-Tentem **me** entender! Eu preciso do apoio de vocês, todos aqui sabem que não está sendo nada fácil e nem será para mim... Não estou reclamando, pois sei que vocês nesses últimos dias têm me apoiado, me dado uma super força, me ajudando de verdade, mas não pese contra mim! Aceitem ou senão não falem mais nada, fiquem na suas! E outra, será muito bom para eu passar um tempo longe daqui e dar inicio a uma nova fase com o meu filho!

-Bom, se é assim que você quer... – Sirius no fundo sabia que Lílian estava certa. – Não iremos mais discutir, não vale a pena. Vamos dar uma volta por ai?

-Vamos... – todos concordaram, mas aquele clima estranho ainda ficou no grupo por um tempo, era de se esperar. Ninguém queria que Lílian fosse para tão longe, nem ela própria queria, mas o que poderiam fazer? Nada, apenas aceitar e apoiar a decisão de uma mãe adolescente, sem a maturidade necessária para se ter uma criança.

Enquanto Lílian se divertia nos jardins com seus amigos, ela esqueceu aquilo que a perturbava durante a noite. Ela se esqueceu das responsabilidades de ser mãe e de ter uma gravidez. Tão tola... Tão doce e inocente... Tão imatura e irresponsável... Agora teria que arcar com responsabilidade de gente grande. Teria que trabalhar, passar por inúmeras humilhações para manter seu filho e a si mesma.

-Sabe Lílian, eu sinto como se o seu filho, também fosse um pouco meu... – começou Ana sentando-se ao pé de uma árvore juntamente com os outros observando o pôr do Sol. – Sei lá, talvez ficar tão perto da historia assim faça a gente se sentir a mãe também.

-Verdade, às vezes eu também me sinto um pouco mãe... – comentou Alice enquanto Lílian sorria.

-Ainda bem que vocês não são exatamente as mães... Queiram isso só após os estudos, trabalhos e casamento! – disse Lílian com discurso de velhos adultos.

-Ai pelo amor né Lílian? É lógico que a gente sabe disso, não vem com esse discurso para cima de nós! – Ana havia ficado irritada e, Lílian, caído na gargalhada. Enquanto ria, Lílian ouviu passos se aproximando, levantou a cabeça, e viu James pisando na grama até eles. De reação imediata, ela se sentou.

-Eu quero falar com você, será que pode ser a sós? – perguntou James indo até Lílian. Ela se surpreendeu, porém mesmo assim aceitou.

-Claro. – Ela se levantou e seguiu ele até a uma arvore que eram deles na época de namorados. – E então o que você quer comigo?

-Lílian o que você quer de mim?

-Como? – perguntou Lílian não entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

-É o que você quer comigo? – insistiu ele novamente. – Mandando meus amigos infernarem a minha vida por causa desse **seu** bebê, se fazendo a vitima da vez... No final das contas, o que você espera que eu faça?

Lílian ficou extremamente irritada e em um ato sem pensar, ela por um instante levantou a mão, mas antes que ela se quer desse o tapa na cara de James, ele segurou suas mãos, pareceu extraordinariamente irritado de uma forma que chegava a assustá-la. Ela nunca o viu daquela forma!

-Não se atreva a fazer isso novamente! – James apertava com tanta força o pulso de Lílian, que ao soltar, as marcas adotaram um tom arroxeado.

-Eu quero que o **meu** filho tenha um pai! – dizia Lílian em resposta. – Não tenho o direito de privar essa criança de ter um pai, por mais que ele seja um crápula como você!

-Se eu sou um crápula por que faz tanta questão assim de mim?

-Porque eu não fiz esse filho sozinha! Você também o fez e terá que arcar com as conseqüências! – a essa altura Lílian quase gritava e todos estavam os observando, tentando ouvir o que discutiam.

-Já que é assim venha comigo. – James segurou com força o local onde outrora estava apertando a ponto de deixar roxo. Lílian foi com ele, mais assim em que estavam em um corredor vazio puxou seu braço contra si.

-Me larga, está me machucando! – James assim o fez e com esse ato Lílian quase caiu. Chegaram a torre da Grifinória0. Lílian quis bater em James quando ele a pegou no colo para subir no dormitório masculino, mas lembrou que só assim seria possível subir lá!

-Pronto sua louca! – disse James a jogando com brutalidade em cima de sua cama. Por um instante Lílian achou que James a teria a força, ele percebeu isso e começou a gargalhar. – Fica tranqüila se acha que vou te "estuprar"! Tenho todas que quero e não preciso de você.

-Ótimo! Pois então o que você quer? – perguntou Lílian com raiva.

-Isso! - James jogou para Lílian uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro. – 500 galeões, isso paga as noites?

-Ora, como se atreve? – James a estava tratando como uma prostituta e isso Lílian jamais aceitaria.

-Você não me disse que teria que arcar com as conseqüências? Fui bonzinho, por piedade a esta sua barriga te dei um dinheiro que somente as mais caras das prostitutas cobram! – O estomago de Lily se embrulhou. Ela sabia que não poderia negar esse dinheiro afinal além de não poder privar seu filho de um direito que era dele, ela não tinha emprego e nenhum dinheiro no banco para quando saísse dali e não poderia correr o risco de deixar seu bebê passando fome.

-Irei aceitar esse seu dinheiro! – James deu um enorme sorriso de desdém. – Mas não para pagar as noites! Não sou como essas putas que você costuma ter! Até porque essas noites para mim, não foram simples sexo e sim amor. Agora irei aceitar esse dinheiro para garantir a vida do **meu** filho, porque depois de hoje, você nunca mais poderá dizer que ele é o **seu**! E me escute, nem que seja na sua velhice, um dia você irá querer ter alguém por perto e com esse seu jeito mesquinho ninguém vai estar e então no desespero irá procurar a mim e ao seu filho, só que ai, será tarde de mais!

Após dizer essas duras palavras, Lílian saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força levando a bolsa de dinheiro junto. Ela se esqueceu do feitiço dos dormitórios e a escada se transformou em rampa, fazendo ela escorregar até lá embaixo aumentando a sua raiva.

Ela ainda não tinha derramado uma lagrima se quer, seu ódio era tanto que não deixavam as lagrimas saírem. A Humilhação e vergonha a consumiam inteiramente. Lílian subiu para seu dormitório, e teve uma terrível "surpresa". A vadia que estava com o Potter, simplesmente arrumava as suas coisas pelo dormitório.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Lílian, que já tinha passado por coisas demais hoje.

-Olá! – a garota lhe sorria tão simpática deixando que a deixava quase espumando. – Mudei de lugar com a antiga ocupante deste dormitório, ela me pediu tanto que não tive como negar! Ah e deixe me apresentar, Ligia Corte, sei que meu sobrenome é ridículo, por isso me chame de Ligia! - ela lhe estendeu a mão, Lílian apenas olhou para a mão da garota, mas não se moveu.

-Lílian Evans, a antiga namorada do Potter! – após dizer isso Ligia fez uma cara de compreensão.

-A Grávida?

-Ela mesma...

-Lamento por tudo o que aconteceu... – Ligia dizia isso como se lamentasse por uma coisa banal.

-Lamenta? Percebo... Deu para notar o quanto você lamentava no vestiário após o treino enquanto dava para ele! – Ligia pareceu sem graça.

-Eu estava saindo com ele há pouco tempo! Ele me prometeu que terminaria tudo com você e como eu o amo demais não consegui esperar até ele terminar e depois dessas coisas infelizmente você apareceu grávida transformando sem querer minha vida em um verdadeiro inferno! – Lílian levantou uma sobrancelha sarcástica.

-Engraçado que ele quisesse terminar comigo, vindo me abraçar e me beijar como se nunca vocês tivessem tido nada antes! E no que eu fiz a sua vida se transformar em um inferno? Porque inferno é a vida que eu estou levando agora!

-Inferno sim! – Ligia preferiu ignorar a parte na qual James não parecia querer terminar realmente com a Lílian – Os amigos dele se afastaram, olham para James como quase uma repulsa e o inferno é ter que ver a tristeza dele no olhar toda a vez em que ele vem chorar em meus braços.

-Nunca mandei os nossos amigos fazer qualquer pressão que fosse! Tudo o que eu quero é que ele assuma a criança, eu não estou pedindo nada mais que os meus direito e pode ficar tranqüila que a minha intenção não é "tirá-lo" de você, nunca iria querer ele de volta para me trair com a primeira que passasse na frente!

-Eu te dou apoio em querer o que é seu por direito! Um pai para o seu filho, uma boa educação e um bom lar para ele morar, agora não precisa fazer todo esse inferno! Não precisa fazer os amigos dele me odiar!

-Disse e repito: Não fiz e nem nunca tive a intenção de fazer o Sirius nem o Remus odiar você! Não quero interferir na amizade de ninguém! Agora se você acha que eu estou certa em lutar pelos meus direitos, porque não diz a seu amado para assumir seu compromisso?

-E eu disse! Conversei com ele a respeito de tudo e ele me prometeu que teria uma conversa com você!

-E teve! Uma conversa super agressiva, já foi me atacando e me agredindo!

-Mas ele não te deu o dinheiro?

-Por deus, será que não deu para entender que só o dinheiro não é o que quero? – perguntou Lílian cada vez mais vermelha de raiva, ainda mais por ela querer "ajudá-la"! – Eu quero que ele assuma o papel de pai! Não quero casar-me com ele! Quero que ele cuide do meu bebê, que ele vá buscá-lo nas férias e em alguns finais de semana e que a cima de tudo lhe dê amor!

-Eu entendo, mas o que quer que eu faça? – perguntou Ligia. – Ele anda instável, zangado, antes dessa gravidez as coisas não eram assim! E eu gosto muito dele, porém não sou essa megera que todos pensam! Sei muito bem que ele tem mesmo é que assumir e te dou todo o apoio! Pode contar comigo para o que quiser!

-Pelo amor de deus! – Lílian foi ao seu guarda-roupa e guardou a bolsa com dinheiro e pegou um pingente de coração que James havia lhe dado na época de namoro. – Se gosta tanto dele, fique com a chave do coração!

-Não seja debochada! Como acha que me sinto deitando com um homem que ama a ex! Mas meu amor e o meu senso não me fazem um monstro me faz uma amiga!

-Se ele me amasse não faria isso!

-Eu entendo o seu lado, porém tente entender o lado dele!

-E qual seria o lado dele? O lado de quem acha que eu sou uma prostituta a fim de dar o golpe do baú?

-Seria o lado de quem por mais que seja capaz de fazer um filho, é uma criança! É o lado de quem acha que isso o fará desistir dos sonhos no qual ele almeja! E eu sei disso mais do que ninguém. E por mais que eu diga que ele não terá que desistir de seus sonhos, ele não consegue me ouvir!

-Chega, já ouvi demais hoje! – Lílian foi para a sua cama e fechou o cortinado. Pegou o seu diário e escreveu exatamente o que havia acontecido. No calor do momento ela chegou a ficar com calor com o ódio e a ferocidade no qual escrevia.

Passou um longo tempo trancado em seu dormitório. Decidiu sair de lá para dar uma volta, sua cabeça parecia explodir. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, ela começou a sentir uma dor na barriga e acabou se encostando a parece escorregando até o chão. Sentiu um tremendo mal estar e não conseguiu ver mais nada.

**Continua...**

**16/06/2008 - 13:00**


	7. Capitulo 6

**N/A: **Como não tinha nada para fazer decidi postar esse capitulo hoje também, mas aí esse é um só... não juntei nenhum com ele :) Espero que gostem... O capitulo ta tosco mas tá valendo...rs...

**No capitulo Anterior...**

"_Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, ela começou a sentir uma dor na barriga e acabou se encostando a parece escorregando até o chão. Sentiu um tremendo mal estar e não conseguiu ver mais nada"._

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

Lílian piscava os olhos lentamente, a claridade incomodava seus olhos. Minutos depois de ter aberto os olhos e recobrado a consciência ela viu os marotos (inclusive James com cara amarrada) suas amigas, Ligia, Dumbledore e... Pirraça? O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

-Meu filho, eu, eu, eu, tava no corredor e, e, e, de repente... – Lílian falava tudo enrolado devido a poção que havia tomado. Sentia-se como se estivesse bêbada alegre, via tudo acontecer lentamente.

-O bebê está bem, foi só um susto! – Lílian sorriu e olhou para o teto, agora que sabia que seu bebê estava bem, iria curtir um pouco sua viajem já que ela estava completamente doidona e dando risada sem aparente motivo.

-Madame Pomfrey, a srta. tem certeza de que a Lílian esta bem? – perguntou Remus preocupado. A pele de Lily estava amarela e ela suava frio. Seus olhos estavam vidrados no teto e sem brilho, era algo tremendamente assustador!

-Claro que sim! Esses são os efeitos da poção juntamente com o estresse que ela vem passando esses dias! Também com uma gravidez tão precoce em ano de exames é de se esperar que isso aconteça! Nem quero imaginar como estará essa menina e o bebê quando estiver próximo aos exames!

-Talvez seja melhor ela sair logo da escola! – sugeriu Dumbledore bastante preocupado – Aqui com essa pressão dos exames é possível que acabe acontecendo uma desgraça com ela e com essa criança!

-Porém eu acho que esse estresse da Lílian não tem nada a ver com exames e por continuar na escola! – disse Ana direcionando um olhar furtivo ao James e a Ligia.

-Posso ir embora agora? – perguntou James irritado – ela está bem, o bebê dela também, não vejo motivos para ficar! – Ligia deu um beliscão no braço de James o que só serviu para deixar-lo mais irritado ainda.

-Claro pode sim! – James teve a impressão de ver uma irritação perpassar pelos olhos de Dumbledore como uma nuvem, mas que rapidamente se dissipou.

-Desculpem o James, ele anda muito nervoso com o que anda acontecendo – Ligia se desculpou e logo seguiu os passos de seu namorado deixando todos da sala com uma cara de "alivio".

-Não tem nada que possamos dar a ela para cortar esses efeitos malucos? – perguntou Pirraça impaciente de esperar.

-Tem, esperava Dumbledore autorizar! – A enfermeira não parecia nada contente e Dumbledore fez um gesto apenas confirmando para que ela desse a tal poção.

Lílian ouvia tudo a sua volta de um jeito estranho. Todos se moviam lentamente, inclusive ela. As cores não passavam de borrões enquanto sentia-se completamente molhada. Mais de repente essas sensações começaram a diminuir. Os borrões tomaram formas e os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápidos, porém o suor já escorrido por sua pele a incomodava.

-Finalmente Lily! – disse pirraça se aproximando. Lílian achou tudo muito estranho, porém mesmo com uma dor terrível de cabeça, ela teve forças para fazer a seguinte pergunta:

-O que o Pirraça faz aqui, quem me tirou do corredor?

-Eu fazia uma ronda pela escola quando te vi desmaiada no meio do corredor, fiquei desesperado porque eu já sei da sua criança, fiz um esforço tremendo para te carregar, você é muito pesada para um fantasma carregar! Mais enfim, depois do sufoco que passei com você esse seu guri merece ter um padrinho como eu!

-Guri? Como você sabe que o **meu** afilhado será um garoto? – perguntou Sirius destacando a palavra **meu**.

-Filho, eu sou um fantasma e sei muito bem dessas coisas, assim que a peguei no colo! E exijo que ele estude aqui, seja o meu afilhado e zoe comigo pelo menos uma vez na semana!

-Tadinho do meu bebê, com concorrentes para padrinhos como esses! – zombou Lílian achando aquelas coisas até que um pouco absurdas.

-Quê? Eu sou o melhor padrinho para essa criança!

-A claro, um Lobisomem, um ótimo exemplo de padrinho a ser seguido! – Pirraça zombou de uma forma tão... tão... Tão, Que um silêncio muito cômodo se instalou na enfermaria, e este só foi quebrado pela voz de Dumbledore.

-Bom, garotos e fantasma, me dêem um momento a sós com a Lílian, sim? Preciso muito falar com ela.

-Eu passo daqui a pouco para te ver Lily! – Remus deu-lhe um beijo em sua testa para então ir embora juntamente com os outros. Dumbledore e Lily ficaram em silencio, quando Lílian ia falar algo Dumbledore começou com a voz bem elevada – Ultimamente as pessoas e fantasmas estão ficando mal educados e estão tentando escutar as nossas conversas atrás de biombos!

-Ah que saco nada se esconde desse velho! – reclamou Pirraça juntamente com os outros.

-Sou velho mais não sou burro... Nem surdo! – após dizer isso todos só não mataram Pirraça porque não era possível, porque ele já havia morrido. – Bem Lily, o que tenho para conversar com você é bastante simples, porém delicado, pois decide o futuro de duas pessoinhas. – Lily deu um sorriso ao ouvir a palavra "pessoinhas" que Ana falava de vez em quando. – O episodio de hoje poderia ter tomado proporções mais graves se o Pirraça não estivesse por perto! E sei que as circunstancias em que você se encontrou naquela tarde irão se repetir muitas vezes, e não se pode ficar brincando com a saúde de seu bebê! Sei que James se excedeu, já lhe dei a devida punição e as emoções que você passou... É completamente compreensivo que você ficasse alterada, só que estando grávida você terá que tomar cuidado! Quando todos souberem oficialmente que você esta grávida, essas coisas irão piorar! Por mais que tomemos cuidados, você irá passar por chateações inevitavelmente! Todos, ou quase todos, irão olhar com aquele olhar que você bem deve saber como é! Fora os NOM's, deixa qualquer pessoa nervosa, tensa, juntando tudo isso é certeza de muito estresse na sua gravidez e eu não quero arriscar essa criança que você esta esperando! Logo, todos saberão. As mais fofoqueiras desconfiam e com o incidente de hoje vai ficar praticamente obvio que você está grávida, por tanto se pretende continuar, teremos que falar a todos! Porém a minha opinião é a de que você saia da escola! Gosto muito de você, mas não quero arriscar o seu bebê! De nada irá adiantar a minha opinião, disse apenas para você refletir melhor, quando decidir o que fazer me comunique!

-Eu já tomei a minha decisão! – disse Lílian com a garganta embromada. – Irei ficar. Não posso perder o ano e depois de ter o meu bebê não poderei entrar na escola novamente. Não deixarei meu filho nas mãos de outras pessoas, irei cuidar dele! E sem os NIEM's já será difícil arranjar algum emprego, quem dirá se eu não tiver os NOM's? Enquanto ao stress irei me controlar melhor, respirar fundo e tentar esquecer ao invés de ficar com aquilo na cabeça! E além do mais tenho amigos ótimos que irão me apoiar em tudo e não irão deixar que nada de ruim me aconteça! E quanto a pressão dos NOM's fique tranqüilo, eu sou ótima aluna, nunca fiquei muito estressada com avaliações, pelo contrario, acredito que ficar nervosa só piora tudo.

-Bom Lily, você é quem sabe!

-Prof° Dumbledore! – chamou Lily antes do diretor ir embora – Eu poderia usar outras roupas sem ser o uniforme? É que é muito incomodo usando esses uniformes estando grávida!

-Claro Lily – disse Dumbledore – porém muitos alunos não iram gostas, mais eu sempre dou um jeitinho – os dois sorriram e Lily continuou:

-E será que o sr. Poderia me dar um final de semana para poder ir comprar roupas novas? É que eu não tenho roupas de grávida!

-Esse próximo final de semana é passeio para Hogsmeade, você pode ir ao beco diagonal se quiser, porém acho melhor ir na companhia de seus amigos!

-Claro! – Dumbledore já estava na porta quando Lily disse: - Muito obrigada, o senhor está sendo muito mais que um pai para mim!

Dumbledore sorriu e saiu da enfermaria. Lílian se encostou melhor no travesseiro e se lembrou o quanto aquele suor grudado em seu corpo a estava incomodando. Tocando um sino que estava em seu criado mudo a Madame Pomfrey apareceu e Lílian pediu ajuda para ir até o banheiro. Ela se sentiu outra pessoa ao sair do banheiro limpinha. Deitou-se novamente em sua cama e logo Remus apareceu com uma bandeja de sopa de galinha para Lílian jantar.

-Eca essa sopa esta sem sal! – reclamou Lily afastando o prato de si.

-Vou lhe ensinar um truque que faço toda a vez que estou na enfermaria! – comentou Remus maroto. – Madame Pomfrey sempre "esconde" as nossas varinhas encaixadas debaixo do criado mudo! É só pegar e transformar a comida no que você quiser!

Lily pegou a própria varinha e transformou seu prato em uma sopa bem salgadinho de frango com um grande pedaço de frango assado. Ela deu um sorriso e atacou seu prato após comer tudo sendo supervisionada por Remus.

-Ela não é fútil! – disse Lílian de repente.

-Ela quem? – perguntou Remus desconfortável dando claros sinais de que sabia a quem Lílian se referia.

-A namorada do Potter... Vocês são grossos com ela, se querem me ajudar, por favor, não faça mais isso! Isso só aumenta a raiva do James para mim!

-Mas Lily! Foi ela que...

-Não foi ela nada! – interrompeu Lílian. – Foi o James e eu! Ta certo, ela deu pro Potter enquanto eu o namorava mais ela não o obrigou a comê-la!

-Eu sei, mas é que gostamos tanto de você que acabamos fazendo isso pensando que era o melhor!

-Sabe que eu me senti um lixo quando eu descobri a quão boazinha ela é! Eu imaginando a garota mais vadia, mais baixa e antipática e o que eu vejo? – Lílian começou a chorar. – Olha, não vamos mais falar disso, essas coisas não faz bem ao meu bebê!

-Tudo bem Lílian... – concordou Remus – com essas coisas que aconteceram nem deu para curti o domingão né? – Lílian revirou os olhos para logo dizer:

-Ai nem me fale! A por falar em domingão, no próximo feriado terá um passeio a Hogsmeade, eu preciso comprar roupas mais confortáveis para mim, Dumbledore deixou eu ir no final de semana que vem para o Beco Diagonal, vocês bem que poderiam ir comigo...

-Mas será que o velho deixa? – perguntou Remus incerto.

-Claro, ele mesmo que sugeriu isso, só que eu acho que vocês terão que ir pedir autorização dos pais de vocês.

-Vixe, então o Sirius não vai! – disse Remus rindo. – Ele vai ficar puto da vida!

-Remus!

-Quê? – perguntou Remus sem saber o que tinha feito.

-Acabei de decidir que ninguém, inclusive eu, irá falar palavrões na frente do meu filho!

-Ah Lílian vai se ferrar, para de frescura!

-Eu to falando sério! – afirmou Lílian rindo.

-Então, era bom a senhorita limpar a sua boquinha, que anda muito sujinha, porque a mocinha fica falando palavrinhas, nada bonitinhas, a toda horinha!

-Nossa Remus, que rimas horrendas são essas? – perguntou Sirius entrando juntamente com as garotas na enfermaria.

-A Lily acabou de decretar que não poderemos mais falar palavrões na frente do bebê!

-Do que adianta isso se é você que fala mais palavrões dona Lílian? – disse Ana direcionando a pergunta a ruivinha.

-Mas foi isso o que eu disse a ela! Foi por isso que fiz aquelas riminhas!

-Como é mesmo? – perguntou Alice entrando na conversa.

-Era bom a senhorita limpar sua boquinha, que anda muito sujinha, porque a mocinha fica falando palavrinhas, nada bonitinhas a toda horinha!

-De novo! – disse Sirius dessa vez fazendo sons musicais. Logo todos tinham pegado essa frase e começaram a cantar no ouvido da Lílian para encher a ruivinha. Mas ela, de nada podia reclamar afinal seus amigos valiam ouro.

**Continua...**


	8. Capitulo 7

**No ultimo capitulo...**

_"-De novo! – disse Sirius dessa vez fazendo sons musicais. Logo todos tinham pegado essa frase e começaram a cantar no ouvido da Lílian para encher a ruivinha. Mas ela, de nada podia reclamar afinal seus amigos valiam ouro."_

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

Lílian arrumava sua capa roxa e seu chapéu de bruxo em sua cabeça. Estava preparada para um longo dia de compras e grandes "andanças" que teria que fazer, o dinheiro era pouco, mas era preciso começar a se preparar logo.

-Vamos? – Ana chamou Lily para o salão comunal aonde todos os outros esperavam para irem ao Beco através do pó de Flu.

-Vamos! – disse Lílian esticando a roupa amarrotada. – Todos já estão lá?

-Sim... Menos o Sirius, ele ficou putíssimo e disse que quando chegássemos lá, encontraríamos com ele! – informou Ana sendo seguida por Lílian nas escadas do dormitório. – Nem quero saber como ele irá para lá... Tem horas que o meu bebê me assusta!

-Ai que fofo, "meu bebê!" – caçoou Lílian e Ana fez-lhe uma careta. – Vamos, quero fazer logo as compras! Canso-me só de pensar em andar de loja em loja!

-Loja em loja? – perguntou Alice como se isso fosse patético e impossível de se acontecer – No beco diagonal o único lugar confiável é a madame Malkins!

-E quem disse que eu irei só lá? Com o pouco dinheiro do mundo trouxa que me sobrou irei a um atacado para coisas de bebê que é bem baratinho, só vou compra umas vestes de 2ª mão bruxa para passar o tempo aqui em Hogwats.

-Com essas roupas de bruxo? Vai ser lindo! – Ana estava completamente sarcástica no que Lílian retrucou:

-Não babaca, estou com veste trouxa por debaixo, e não desconta o seu mau humor em mim pelo seu "bebê" não poder ir!

-Ei, ei, ei! Parem a discussão, o Sirius vai nos encontrar lá! – cortou Remus prevendo uma briga. – Agora vamos para não perdemos o dia todo! – ele jogou um pouco de pó de flú na lareira.

Alice, Ana e Remus já haviam entrado na lareira e ido direto ao Beco e antes que pudesse ir logo atrás deles Lily viu James e Ligia entrarem no salão comunal abraçados e parecendo muito felizes. Decidida a não sofrer mais por ele, Lily entrou na lareira e foi para o beco. James era um boçal, se quisesse algo em relação ao bebê teria de vir atrás e seria somente isso que manteria a relação deles. Não esperava mais nada de James. Todo o amor que cultivará por ele desde então, parecia estar escorrendo pelo ralo a cada palavra áspera e atitudes imperdoáveis que James andava a fazendo a ela.

-Que demora! – reclamou Ana que já havia se arrumado. - Sirius acabou de sair para ir ao gringotes! Combinamos que assim que você chegasse iríamos à sorveteria esperá-lo.

-Eu pago o sorvete da Lily! – ofereceu-se Remus e logo Alice começou com uma de suas crises que já estavam começando a irritar Lily com o seu famoso numero "ninguém me ama e ninguém me quer".

-Ah o Sirius vai pagar para a Ana, o Remus para a Lily, quem vai pagar para mim?

-Aquele meu amigo que está afim de você! – Remus lhe sorriu. Parecia muito paciente com as "frescuras" de Alice.

-Não me venha com essa do falso amigo! Fazer isso comigo é muito feio!

-Não é mentira! Ele só pediu segredo, mas como você é uma boa pessoa, irei te dar uma dica de quem é para você acreditar em mim! Loiro, olhos castanho às vezes um pouco verde, alto, físico bonito, cara inteligente, meigo igual a você, super gente fina!

-Perfeito demais! Não existe... Daí eu caio da cama e o príncipe encantado volta pro sonho?

-Não sei por que essa menina não acredita! – disse Sirius chegando à mesa. – Está mais do que obvio que é o Frank!

-Que Frank? – perguntou Alice abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Ah, vai me dizer que não sabe? Está mais do que na cara que vocês estão se gostando e, no entanto fica com essas palhaçadinhas! – Sirius realmente não parecia muito feliz, andava muito impaciente ultimamente e isso Lily imagina ser devido a não "poder" estar com eles no Beco. – A dica está dada se você não cair na real é uma lesada.

-Olha como fala comigo! – Alice ficou com o rosto afogueado.

-Vamos logo pedir esses sorvetes senão não vai dar tempo! – advertiu Lílian acenando a varinha puxando o cardápio dos mais variados e exóticos sabores de sorvetes.

-Calma Lílian ainda é 8:30 da manhã, você nos acordou cedo pra caralho! – disse Remus que apesar de tudo odiava ser apressado.

-O que eu falei quanto pronunciar palavras obscenas na frente do meu filho? – todos caíram na gargalhada – Deixei passar o "putíssimo" da Ana mais o caralho do Remus não!

-Lily essa frase ficou muito esquisita! – Remus sorriu sacana – quer dizer que você não deixa o meu caralho passar?

-Remus John Lupin! Isso é coisa que se fale a uma mulher grávida? – Lily realmente ficou sem graça ao escutar Remus dizer isso e logo tentou disfarçar sua "vergonha" brincando também. - Vou chamar um auror para lhe prender!

-Papaia com Cassis, chocolate e morango com cobertura de mel. – disparou Ana para cortar tudo.

-Para a Alice Pistache de todos os sabores com cobertura de açúcar! – Lílian respondeu pela loirinha que apenas sorriu em confirmação. – Para mim sorvete de mel com cobertura de morango.

-Não seria ao contrario Lily? – perguntou Remus incerto antes de ir com Sirius fazer o pedido.

-Não! Mandem eles capricharem no sorvete e colocarem bastante mel, quero ter a impressão que estou tomando mel gelado e manda caprichar também no morango!

-Beleza! – disse os rapazes indo em direção ao balcão.

-O Remus está sendo tão fofinho com você, Lily! – disse Ana sorrindo. – Meu gatinho também!

-Nem me fale! – comentou Lily sorrindo – Alias TODOS vocês estão sendo maravilhosos comigo!

-Você vai fazer as coisas trouxas no _nosso_ bebê? – perguntou Alice voltando à realidade.

-Ah vou! – respondeu Lily após entender o que a amiga quis dizer. - Não por confiar mais na medicina trouxa e sim porque quero guardar o ultra-som, essas coisinhas que a medicina bruxa não nos oferece!

-Aqui senhoritas! – as garotas fizeram um som mais ou menos como um (oohhh)

-Que menino mais educadinho sô! – Lílian disse essas palavras bem divertidas ao mesmo tempo em que tirava um barato. – Obrigada Sr. Lupin.

-De nada mamãe! – Remus colocou sua mão sobre a barriga de Lily fazendo todos abrirem aquele sorriso cúmplice do clima que estava rolando.

-Esse sorvete está maravilhoso! – Lílian percebeu e tratou de disfarçar e quebrar o "clima" – ficou com muito sabor de mel e morango!

-Claro, o Remus ameaçou o velho que tava servindo o sorvete! – todos riram e Remus ficou vermelho.

-Do que é o seu sorvete? – perguntou Lílian a Remus.

-Pêssego e Manga.

-Nossa eu amo essas frutas! – disparou Alice quebrando qualquer climinha que poderia surgir. – Me dá um pouquinho do seu sorvete?

-Claro! – concordou Remus simpático.

-Hum que delicia! – comentou Alice sorrindo. – Se eu não amasse tanto Pistache de todos os sabores obrigava você a trocar comigo!

-Vamos caminhando já por ai? – sugeriu Sirius impaciente de ficar sentado. – O dia passa muito rápido.

-Beleza! – todos concordaram e eles começaram a caminhar pelo Beco Diagonal.

Lílian encontrou um Beco novo cheio de coisas de bebê, Ana disse que é para as grávidas acharem facilmente. Milhares de lojas eles passaram sem Lily levar nada, porém sem ela visse Sirius comprava alguns moveis que ela paquerava mas não podia comprar.

-Bom já é 12:00 dia, vamos parar para comer e ir até a Madame Malkin! – sugeriu Sirius e assim todos fizeram. Logo era Uma da tarde e estavam na madame Malkin.

-Essa veste ficaria tão bonita se você fizesse, bláblábláblá... – Era tudo o que Sirius a essa altura do dia conseguia ouvir da boca da Lílian. Ele já havia dito a Madame para fazer vestes de 1ª mão do modelo que ela sugerir.

-Putz cara eu não agüento mais! – comentou Remus para Sirius.

-Nunca vi embaçar tanto para comprar coisinhas de bebê! – reclamou Sirius se encostando à parede bocejando de sono.

-E não se esqueça que vamos passar na droga de brechó trouxa com elas! Sabe, eu gosto da Lily mais às vezes quando ela demora dá vontade de torcer aquele pescoço lindo!

-Falando em gostar da Lils... – começou Sirius e Remus tremeu um pouco na base – ta rolando um clima entre vocês! – Remus ia abrir a boca – E não tente negar! Cara pensa bem no que você está fazendo! Ela agora só nos vê como amigos, se você espera algo mais perca as esperanças. E se você tentar algo mais agora irá abusar da situação dela, com a gravidez a Lils ficou super sensível e propensa a ficar com alguém que lhe dê muito carinho!

-Discordo de você! – Rebateu Remus. – Se ela quiser ficar comigo não é por estar sensível... E mesmo que fosse não pretendo ter nada com ela! Por mais que eu goste e ache o James o cara mais burro entre todas as galáxias, eles se amam! Iria sentir como se estivesse traindo os 2 por mais que não esteja!

-Entendo cara! – disse Sirius – Ficar e não ficar está certo e errado porque por mais que eles se amem nada mais poderá uni-los novamente! Só que isso não é certo... Irei te apoiar em qualquer escolha só que pensa se vale a pena ficar com alguém que não te ama!

-Vamos? Eu já acabei, ela me disse que envia a roupa por coruja! – chegou Lílian totalmente sorridente no que eles concordaram.

-Tá pode ser... – disse Remus muito rouco.

Naquele mesmo dia eles passaram no tal brechó trouxa. Remus pensou em tudo e decidiu ficar com a preciosa amizade de ambos – James e Lily -. Claro que amava ambos de forma diferente mais não valeria a pena trocar um amor pouco diferente da amizade que tinha por ambos. Fora que ele seria pai também, mais do que já é! Não se importava com isso, apenas queria ter todos os amigos em uma santa paz.

* * *

_Lílian andava por Hogwats, só que tudo estava muito estranho! Tudo estava muito diferente! Não parecia ser o mesmo lugar que estudava. Tudo estava mais colorido e com um toque divertido. Ela sentiu uma grande vontade de correr! Saiu correndo pelos corredores desertos sendo iluminada pelos raios do Sol que infiltravam as janelas até chegar ao jardim._

_Ao chegar no jardim, Lílian percebeu que estava com um vestido branco de espartilho vermelho e que não estava grávida! Andando mais um pouco pelo jardim ela encontrou aquilo que "secretamente" procurava. James estava com um sorriso lindo e também estava de branco assim como a criança que ele tão orgulhoso empurrava no balanço._

_James percebeu que ela estava lá e então com um sorriso tão doce pegou a criança no colo e a chamou. Com um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios, Lílian foi de encontro a ele. Sentiu os lábios daquele homem-garoto no qual tanto amava e sentiu que poderia flutuar tal o friozinho na barriga e a leveza de seu corpo. _

_-Que bom que você chegou amor! – disse o homem a abraçando. – O Príncipe já estava com saudades da mamãe!_

_-Não precisa de saudades, já estou aqui! – Lílian pegou o bebê no colo e James a envolveu com seu abraço tão reconfortante. – Tive a estranha sensação de que você não me queria mais ao acordar e que ainda grávida do nosso príncipe!_

_-Deixa de sandices! – disse James calmo puxando Lílian para se sentar ao seu lado de baixo do banco da arvore. – Você sabe que eu a amo mais que tudo, nunca poderia deixar de te querer!_

_-Eu sei... Sabe; dizem que existem varias dimensões "exatamente" iguais, porém o que muda é o caráter da pessoa! Tipo, eu poderia ser uma assassina nessa outra dimensão e nessa sua esposa! Só que eu acho que o nosso amor é tão lindo e tão forte que nós nos amaríamos em qualquer dimensão que fosse!_

_-Você ainda duvida? – perguntou James. – Uma vez eu tive quase a certeza de manter contato com outra dimensão!_

_-Aé? – perguntou a ruivinha divertida. – E como foi isso?_

_-O nosso castelo era uma escola bruxa, eu te amava e você me amava!_

_-Como eu disse! – interrompeu Lílian dando um beijo no rosto do marido._

_-Só que você havia ficado grávida muito cedo e eu havia feito coisas horríveis com você! Não quis o nosso filho e fui muito infiel! Espero que esse cara burro demais para ser James Potter, recobre logo a consciência e pare de fazer tantas bobagens!_

_-Ah, com certeza! – afirmou Lílian fazendo carinho no bebê em seu colo. – Se existe mesmo outras dimensões e se é realidade o seu sonho, eu posso afirmar que eles se amarão eternamente e que ele só não pediu desculpas por causa desse orgulho maroto! E claro, se eles se amam mesmo serão como nós! Os nossos pais não queriam o nosso casamento, sofremos tanto e, no entanto... Olha como nos amamos agora! Acho que todo o amor de Lílian's Evans atual Potter e todo os James's têm que sofrer antes de viverem em paz! Lembra daquele livro do bruxo Dumbledore? Ele disse que teve o poder de ir a outra dimensão e escreveu aqueles famosos livros do Harry Potter! Do nosso filho e da gente! Lembra que eles tiveram uma vida tão linda, porém tiveram que sofrer? No fim da vida mais sofreram! Só que a gente sabe que o nosso amor ta para além da morte não é mesmo?_

_-Essa historia eu acho tão bonita! A parte da "nossa" morte principalmente! Ainda bem que sabemos que somos para sempre! – James disse isso para selar os lábios da sua esposa ao mesmo tempo em que o bebê Harry batia palminhas e dava aquela risadinha quase sem dentes._

_..._

-Lily, acorda! – chamou Ana delicadamente. Estava com dó de acordar a amiga, só que já era muito tarde.

-Ai Aninha, ela está com um sorriso tão bonito no rosto! Deve esta tendo aqueles sonhos bons! Ela é tão meiga né? Tão linda por estar grávida... Acho que a beleza dela cresce a cada centímetro que a barriga cresce também! – disse Alice enquanto separava a veste de calor que acaba de chegar via a correio. – Essa roupa que o Sirius comprou para ela é linda não?

-É e ele é um anjo! – Constatou Ana cansada de tentar acorda a amiga. Com a derrota dessa missão que lhe parecia impossível, Ana se sentou na cama da Alice. – Mas eu tenho medo...

-Medo de perdê-lo para outra? – perguntou Alice se sentando ao seu lado.

-Não porque isso ele não faria! Tenho certeza de que o meu sentimento por ele é recíproco quando nos beijamos!

-Mas então... – começou Alice sem entender.

-Mas então é que ele tem o espírito livre e de aventureiro! Por mais que ele ame, ele nunca se prende! Sinto isso quando estamos juntos. Ele nunca se entrega completamente de modo que terá de fincar terra aqui comigo! É como se a cada segundo fosse o ultimo porque ele nunca mais estaria comigo do modo no qual eu desejo!

-Acho que isso é o porquê aquele grupo se chamar _maroto_! Cada um tem em sua alma uma característica de um maroto! O do James é inegável! Cabeça dura até a morte! Ele ta sofrendo pra caramba, mas não sei o quê impede dele fazer algo! No começo achei que fosse aquela Ligia Corte – careta das duas garotas. – só que depois deu para ver que não! O Sirius é isso de nunca se prender! Ta na alma de maroto! Que maroto se prende? Remus inegável! Carinha de anjo e doçura que no fim é pura malicia! Maroto! É isso o que eles são!

-Eu sei, mas porque o Sirius tinha que ser o que não se prende? Os outros podem porque ele não? – perguntou Ana com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Estamos tendo uma conversa precipitada! Nada ainda foi dito! Ele ainda está no seu lado! – Alice tentava animar a amiga já que percebeu que ter dito que realmente ele nunca se prende não ajudou em nada.

-Disse muito bem! AINDA nada foi dito, AINDA ele está ao meu lado! Porém não passa do AINDA! Sei que vai ter uma hora em que ele vai embora!

-Então aproveita! Você sempre soube disso e mesmo assim se envolveu com ele. Pára de TER MEDO, pára de SE LAMENTAR que isso não vai adiantar em nada! Fica com ele até aonde der! Vocês se gostam, agora se você ficar desse jeito não vai durar nem a metade! – Alice elevou a voz sem querer acordando duas pessoas. Ana para a vida de que ela teria de parar com isso e Lílian a dorminhoca que nunca acordava.

-Nossa quem morreu? – perguntou Lilian com voz de sono se sentando na cama.

-Ninguém... – respondeu Ana – Apenas estava falando com a Alice de que Sirius tem espírito livre e nunca se prende em lugar algum.

-Ahh, isso é verdade! Maroto que é maroto nunca se prende!

-É a segunda vez que eu ouço isso hoje! – reclamou Ana rindo para descontrair aquele clima pesado. – E alias, que sonho era esse que a senhorita estava tendo?

-É verdade, Lílian! – Alice entrou na brincadeira e colocou Lily "contra a parede". – Você estava com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo no rosto!

-Ah é verdade! – disse Lílian com um sorriso – Preciso anotar tudo no meu diário para não me esquecer!

-Conta para a gente primeiro! – pediu Ana.

-Não dá! – Lílian pegou seu diário e começou a escrever tudo como exatamente se lembrava do seu "tour" pela outra dimensão. – Querem ler? Eu vou tomar banho!

-Quero sim! – Ana pegou o diário e começou a ler o sonho.

-Ah e vocês não viram se chegou a minha roupa que eu encomendei na Madame Malkins? Já faz uma semana!

-Chegou sim! – disse Ana dando a roupa para Lily.

-Essa não é a minha roupa!

-Claro que é! A roupa que o Sirius comprou pra você! – Lílian ficou com lagrimas nos olhos e disse a Ana.

-Seu "bebê" é um anjo! – ao dizer isso, Lílian mandou beijos para Ana indo direto ao banheiro.

Lílian tomava banho com um sorriso no rosto. Sirius e Remus eram seus anjinhos protetores e Ana e Alice suas irmãs da alma. O sonho que tivera a deixava tão leve. Era quase que como um conforto de que essa fase turbulenta iria passar para dar vazão à paz definitiva. Ta certo que tentaria seguir a sua vida em frente sem correr atrás de James, só que ela o amava tanto!

E agora tinha o Remus. Um anjo em sua vida sentia que ambos se gostavam muito, mas tinha horas em que ela pensava que ambos confundiam o que sentiam! Tudo o que existia entre eles era amizade na forma mais pura, só que isso às vezes os confundia e quando isso acontecia até ela achava que estava gostando dele!

Iria conversar com ele mas isso seria depois, agora iria viver a sua vida na boa! Iria aproveitar bem o seu domingo durante o pouco que lhe restará do dia e no jantar conversaria com ele. Ao pensar no jantar logo veio a lembrança de como seria na segunda. O jantar da segunda feira é o dia em que Lílian "assumirá publicamente" sua gravidez. Não que ninguém suspeitasse, mas ficaria tudo às claras.

-Hei Lily dormiu de baixo do chuveiro, foi? – Ana veio pentelhar a garota que tão tranqüilamente tomava banho.

-NÃO JÁ TO SAINDO! – gritou Lílian desligando o chuveiro. Após se trocar e se arrumar Lílian saiu do banheiro deixando o vapor ir para o quarto. – Que horas são?

-13:30! – respondeu Ana olhando seu relógio.

-Caracas eu dormi pacas! – disse Lílian colocando uma sapatilha confortável.

-Sabe Lílian, eu e a Ana... A gente viu o seu sonho! – disse Alice para a garota ruiva.

-Ele foi tão bonito! Deu para ver que você ainda não o esqueceu!

-E nem esquecerei facilmente Aninha. Pensando bem nunca o esquecerei! Toda a vez que eu ver o meu bebê será inevitável não pensar nele...

-E como será daqui a diante? Você ainda vai ficar sofrendo por ele? – perguntou Alice que pelo jeito tirou o dia para fazerem as meninas acorda para a realidade em relação dos meninos.

-Não! Ele é o pai, não é? Quando quiser cuidar do filho e realmente ser pai eu vou adorar e não irei impedi-lo, porém não vou ficar implorando para ele assumir essa criança!

-Falou e disse! – Ana estava toda animada e foi abraçar a amiga. – Boa sim, Babaca Nunca!!

Foi nesse clima que se segui o resto do dia. Lílian fez algumas lições com seus amigos, se divertiram um pouco, Lílian se matou de agradecer o Sirius as roupas... Enfim... Foi um dia feliz! Ela não conversou com Remus, tampouco ele. No fundo no fundo, eles já haviam conversando através dos gestos e dos olhares e nesse dia, Lílian pode deitar a cabeça no travesseiro sabendo que não importa o que aconteça, ela sempre teria ao seu filho e aos seus amigos!

**Continua... **

**04/07/2008 - 15:05**


	9. Capitulo 8

**N/A:** Desculpa se não respondi as reviews deixadas por todos e me desculpem a demora para atualizar também, por isso decidi adiantar postando esse cap. também hoje, sendo assim, já adiantes 4 caps da historia. (dois capitulos do anterior e dois nesse agora). Espero que simplesmente gostem e desculpe por não responder as reviews novamente ;)

* * *

**No ultimo Capitulo...**

_"Ela não conversou com Remus, tampouco ele. No fundo no fundo, eles já haviam conversando através dos gestos e dos olhares e nesse dia, Lílian pode deitar a cabeça no travesseiro sabendo que não importa o que aconteça, ela sempre teria ao seu filho e aos seus amigos!"_

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

O Jantar se aproximava, e o temor de Lily aumenta também. Suas mãos suavam ao imaginar-se perante todos com Dumbledore "assumindo" sua gravidez. Seria cruelmente julgada, seria condenada a pena de morte. Todas as más línguas ficariam alegres com a noticia e durante muito tempo, Lílian seria seu assunto. Alvo de pena ou de maldade, mas nunca da compreensão.

A sineta da ultima aula tocou. Todos foram para seus dormitórios guardar suas coisas para o jantar. Suas pernas tremiam a cada passo ao salão principal. Suas mãos chegavam a molhar a sua roupa de tanto suor que elas produziam.

-Calma Lily, desse jeito você vai ter um treco! – dizia Ana que já ficava preocupada pelo nervosismo da amiga.

-E isso não irá fazer nada bem ao bebê – Alice agora reforçava o argumento de que a ruiva deveria se acalmar.

-Eu sei de tudo isso, mas o que vocês querem que eu faça? "Ô mão pára de suar", "Ô perna para de tremer!". Viu? Não adianta, elas continuaram assim! - explodiu Lily em toda sua ironia. Ela já estava nervosa e ainda ficavam falando com ela desse jeito era de se esperar essa reação da ruiva.

-Calma Lily!

-Ana e Alice, se uma das duas abrir a boca para me pedir calma mais uma vez sequer, eu juro que vou azará-las sem dó e nem piedade!

-Mas Lily...?

-Agora chega! – a ruiva começou a andar rápido, mas logo se arrependeu disso por chegar tão cedo ao salão. Ela se sentou à mesa da Grifinória que mais ficava próximo da mesa dos professores e ali grudou. Não era capaz de desgrudar a bunda daquele lugar por nada, nem um feitiço poderia tirá-la dali.

Logo suas amigas e os marotos chegaram. O nervoso da Lily era tanto, que a caminho da boca, a comida caia quase toda do garfo pela tremedeira. A batata que engoliu entalou em sua garganta. Ela própria estava com raiva de si mesma e aquele nervosismo exagerado já estava ficando irritante.

-Bom meus caros alunos, tenho um comunicado para lhes fazer! – Assim que Lílian ouviu a voz de Dumbledore, foi como se o seu coração tivesse virado gelo, seu estômago dava cambalhotas e qualquer e todo controle que ela possuía se escorreu por seu corpo e foi parar na ponta do pé. -O que eu tenho para falar, na verdade é um comunicado que diz respeito a srta Lílian Evans. – Dumbledore lançou um olhar confortante para Lily. – Ela está grávida e terminará esse ano aqui!

-OHHHHH! – todos agora falavam sem parar sobre esse escândalo e lançavam olhares furtivos a Lily que parecia ter encolhido de tamanho, e isso era porque ela sabia que a olhavam, por mais que aqueles olhares fossem furtivos, dissimulado, as ocultas...

- Eu exijo que **TODOS** sem exceção respeitem a srta Evans! Todos aqui serão iguais. E aquele que fizer um gracinha de mau gosto será rigidamente punido. Espero a compreensão de todos! Agora que já terminei podem ir para as suas respectivas casas. – todos se levantavam para ir para o salão comunal de suas casas. Lílian foi andando mais atrás de todos com seus amigos. Estava quieta e vira e mexe podia ouvir seu nome e perceber que a observavam.

-Lily, não adianta ficar com essa cara! O que está feito está feito! E foi bem menos "doloroso" do que você imaginou não é? – Sirius tentava reconfortar Lílian.

-O pior ainda não passou. Hoje foi só o choque da noticia. Quero ver como eles vão reagir amanhã! Sei lá... Não é medo o que eu sinto, é uma coisa tão estranha que nem eu própria sou capaz de descrever.

-Se alguém fizer alguma palhaçada com você, eu juro que eu mato o desgraçado – Lily riu das palavras de seu amigo.

-Até parece!

-Nunca duvide do que um maroto é capaz! – disse Remus. Lílian riu do modo como ele falou e estranhou ao ver a cara dele um pouco triste.

-O que foi Rem? – perguntou Lily puxando seu amigo mais para o canto deixando Alice, Ana e Sirius conversando.

-Porque a pergunta?

-Eu notei que você ficou um pouco triste ao falar a palavra maroto.

-Não quero falar disso agora, Por favor. – Remus ficou muito sério e quando ele estava voltando aos amigos, Lílian lhe puxou a blusa.

-Por favor digo EU! Pensei que você confiasse em mim, mas pelo visto me enganei.

-Sem chantagens baratas Lily! Eu confio em você só não quero falar nisso agora!

-Mas Rem!

-Lily eu já disse que não quero falar disso agora! – Lílian abriu a boca para retrucar mais Remus não deixou. – Será que dá para você me respeitar?

-Desculpe... – murmurou Lily bem baixinho indo com Remus para junto de seus amigos.

Lílian ficou dividida entre a culpa e o ressentimento. Poxa, ta certo que Remus não quer falar sobre isso, mas eu sou amiga dele, ele podia ter me contado. Foi então que um pensamento não muito agradável lhe assolou. Talvez isso tudo fosse somente para protegê-la, afinal falar dos marotos quando eles estavam praticamente separados, tirando Remus e Sirius, não era fácil. Mas também não é minha culpa, poxa! É o James que é um tremendo babaca!

-Boa noite Lils.

Lílian desejou boa noite para as amigas e foi tomar um banho relaxante. Deixando todo aquele nervosismo do dia escorrer pelo ralo, ela foi pensando em como James reagiu na hora. De tanto 'medo' ela nem teve coragem de olhá-lo. Será que ele irá fazer algo depois disso?

Lily fecha o registro do chuveiro e se secou colocando sua camisola. Enquanto secava seu cabelo, entrou nada menos e nada mais do que Ligia Corte, atual namorada do Potter. Ela passou direto por Ligia, jogando a toalha em qualquer canto e desceu para o salão comunal, esquecendo-se que ainda era cedo e poderia ter algumas pessoas no salão. Tudo para não falar com Corte.

-Evans? – Lílian deu um pulo. Ela não havia visto James que se escondia atrás da poltrona.

-James, quer dizer Potter, o que faz aqui?

-O mesmo que você!

-Ah, pode apostar que não! - "Afinal eu vim parar aqui por causa da atual namorada do meu ex, no caso você!" Completou Lily pelo pensamento.

-Eu queria conversar com você, e como você esta com insônia – "pode apostar que não, estou morrendo de sono" - acho que a gente poderia conversar agora.

-Tudo bem. – Lílian concordou e se sentou na poltrona à frente de James.

-Sua barriga já ta saliente. – Lílian sorriu com o possível interesse de James pela criança.

-É eu to entrando no 5° mês. Ainda nem engordei muito e espero não engordar tanto.

-Já foi ao medico?

-Não, mas agora que todos sabem tenho uma preocupação a menos e como também já encomendei umas poucas coisinhas para o meu bebê, vou ter um tempinho pra ir ao medico e estudar.

-E Isso é bom, não é?

-Acho que é. – respondeu Lílian torcendo as mãos, estava meio desconcertada pela aquela conversa quase sem sentido ao mesmo tempo em que ficava bem feliz pelo interesse de James.

-Bom, o que eu queria falar com você é sobre algumas coisas que a gente tem que resolver por causa dessa criança.

-E que coisas são essas? – perguntou Lílian meio desconfiada.

-Eu quero que ela tenha o meu sobrenome.

-Ah, é até bom, porque se for menino eu gostaria de colocar o nome de Harry, que é um nome que tenho em mente desde a minha infância. E Harry Evans ficaria um tanto quanto cabuloso não? – James riu e bagunçou os cabelos revoltos. – E se for menina, talvez Marie.

-Nomes muito bonitos. Dignos do meu sobrenome – Lílian não gostou daquela prepotência, mas não comentou nada. – E preciso saber aonde você vai morar com a criança afinal vai ser minha cria.

-Cria? Filho! Você falando cria, parece que eu sou uma cachorrinha que vou ter filhotes. Eu talvez vá morar na França. – James abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Isso é bom. Você vai estar bem longe com a criança...

-Eu ficar bem longe com o meu filho é bom? Espera ai, eu pensei que você estivesse disposto a assumir essa criança!

-E estou! Já irei dar o meu nome isso não é o bastante?

-E eu aqui pensando que você havia voltado a ser o velho James, o James pelo qual que eu me apaixonei! Mas não! Vai dar o sobrenome Potter para essa criança e acha que está fazendo a caridade do século! Pensei que você seria um pai presente!

-Ta vendo! Eu disse para a Ligia que gente como você não se pode estender a mão que já quer o braço! Daqui a pouco vai disputar a minha grana! – Lílian deu um tapa na cara de James. Este segurou seu braço muito firme e a jogou na poltrona a sua frente. Lily teve um estranho Déjà vu como no dia em que ele lhe ofereceu dinheiro e lhe tratou como qualquer. Por um momento James ergueu o braço e ela pensou que ele fosse bater nela. Só que ele pareceu vacilar por um segundo. – Só não te bato pela criança. E também porque não sou covarde de bater em mulher. Agora eu lhe avisei que não iria perdoar se você encostasse a sua mão em mim novamente.

-Me larga! Você ta me machucando! – Lílian disse isso com bastante raiva e entre dentes. Sua mão já estava roxa pela falta de circulação do sangue.

-Não! Porque te soltaria? Não é o que todos querem que eu esteja perto de você? Remus e Sirius me disseram isso! – Lily deu uma risada debochada para logo dizer:

-Ah então é isso! Virou Gay James? Tudo isso é só para recuperar seus preciosos amiguinhos?

-Você não sabe de nada.

-E nem você! – retrucou Lily. – despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com algum pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NAUSEAS.

-Volta aqui. – James apertou o braço da Lílian e a puxou contra si.

-Qual o seu problema? Eu já fiz tanto por você! Ainda me recordo de quando você me disse isso há um tempo atrás e eu fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. Mudei completamente por você e não negue! Agora também não exija que eu mude por esse filho.

-Tudo de bonito que você transformou para mim, por mim, morreu a partir do momento em que você começou a me trair!

-Você não sabe do que está falando!

-Sei sim! – Lílian livrou seu braço das mãos de James que havia afrouxado com a verdade da traição. – E gostaria muito de não saber!

-Lily volta aqui! – mais era tarde. Lílian já havia ido embora em direção ao seu dormitório. Encontrou Ligia Corte ouvindo toda a sua conversa que teve com James e toda a sua raiva aumentaram. Limitou-se a empurrá-la e continuar a subir a escada para o seu dormitório. Definitivamente, todos os fluidos ruins que haviam ido por ralo a baixo do chuveiro voltaram. Sufocando o choro na sua coberta e em seu travesseiro, ela amaldiçoou James e se amaldiçoou por pensar que ele havia se tornado uma pessoa melhor...

* * *

-Lily eu não acredito que James fez isso! – Sirius estava indignado e disse isso muito alto, pois todos que estavam próximos escutaram e olharam curiosos.

-Fale baixo Sirius! – exclamou Lily à medida que todos voltavam a fazer a diversão do dia: Uma rifa para saber quem era o verdadeiro pai da criança que Lily esperava. Snape estava na liderança por 158 votos. TODA a escola estava envolvida nisso, inclusive a Sonserina. – E claro que ele disse isso, por que eu iria inventar historias?

-Sei lá, Lily! Ele não é mais o mesmo, não parece mais o meu irmão! Não sei que atitude tomar com o James! – Sirius dessa vez falou baixo, porém nervoso.

-A melhor atitude é se aproximar dele novamente como antes! – sugeriu Ana. – Talvez ele faça essas coisas por isso! Por pensar que a Lily está colocando vocês contra ele!

-Mas não é verdade!

-Só que não é o que parece! – retrucou Alice. – Eu concordo com a Aninha, talvez essa raiva toda seja disso, por pensar bobagens do tipo da Lily tentar colocar vocês contra ele!

-Só que não dá para se aproximar dele, sem aquela va... – Sirius não terminou de dizer a palavra porque logo James chegou até eles. – Olá James.

-Sirius e Remus, gostaria de trocar algumas palavrinhas com vocês, será que pode? – perguntou James ignorando os olhares de Lily, Ana e Alice.

-Claro – concordaram em uníssono. – Pode falar. – completou Remus.

-Aqui não, vamos lá onde a Ligia está sentada.

-Com aquela vad...? - Sirius não terminou o adjetivo carinhoso pelo olhar do amigo. – Terminamos o Jantar, vamos lá aos jardins.

-Pode ser! – concordaram Remus e James. Eles seguiram para fora do salão principal, Ligia e Lily acabaram por cruzarem os olhares. Lily deu um olhar de pouco caso e voltou para as suas amigas.

-Não sei mais o que fazer com o James! – reclamou Lily – ele sempre está a me aprontar alguma!

-Bom Lily, ignore! Você não é 10, mas é forte o bastante para agüentar toda essa barra "sozinha". – Ana tentava encorajar Lily.

-Sozinha nunca! Vocês estarão sempre me ajudando! Não é mesmo?

-Claro Lily! – respondeu Alice. – Nunca iremos sair do seu lado. Pode contar com a gente para tudo!

-Com toda a Licença senhorita Evans. – Amos Diggory, lindo maravilhoso e da casa Lufa-Lufa vinha ter com ela. – Poderia falar uma coisinha com você por um segundo?

-Claro! – respondeu Lily se afastando com ele. 10 minutos depois, um tapa muito forte foi ouvido por todo salão. Amos chegou a virar todo o rosto para o lado e o tapa dado pela Lily, brilhava muito vermelho mostrando 5 dedos. – Nunca mais ouse falar comigo de novo. – Lílian saiu do salão principal, direto para o seu dormitório. Suas amigas a seguiram e logo ela dispôs a contar o que havia se passado.

-Eu não acredito que ele teve a cara de pau de perguntar se você poderia fazer um exame para descobrir quem é o pai do seu filho. E ainda por cima por causa de uma rifa!

-Por isso que eu quero ir embora para bem longe daqui e de tudo! – Lily agora tinha lagrimas nos olhos, e eles se tornaram bastante vermelho ao ver Ligia Corte parada na porta, provavelmente escutando tudo. – Deu para ficar escutando as minhas conversas?

-Não quis escutar de propósito. – rebateu ela passivamente.

-Não sabe bater na porta?

-Esse aqui é o **meu** dormitório também.

-Ah, mas qual será a sua desculpa por escutar a minha conversa ontem? – Lily provocou. Um espírito belicoso se apoderou dela, e ela estava querendo brigar.

-Não preciso de desculpas. Ele é o meu namorado e eu tenho todo o direito de saber das coisas. – Lily deu uma risada de escárnio.

-Veja só, que namoro mais perfeito! Quanta insegurança, Corte! Tanto a ponto de ficar escutando todas as conversinhas que o seu namorado tem. Você o sufoca sabia?

-E se sufocar o que você tem a ver com isso? Tentei há um tempo atrás ser boazinha com você, só que eu percebi que não dá! Simplesmente não dá porque você é uma ignorante! – agora Ligia parecia querer atacar também ao mesmo tempo em que se defendia.

-Hahaha. – Lily riu sarcástica. – Quanto ciúme e inveja você tem de mim não é mesmo? Se James te amasse tanto a ponto de supostamente querer terminar tudo comigo, porque é que você tem toda essa insegurança? Mesmo estando eu grávida você ainda tem medo de perdê-lo para mim?

-Não! James jamais te aceitaria!

-Correção: Eu jamais o aceitaria de volta! Pode ter certeza que se eu realmente quisesse, James mandaria você para o espaço! – Ligia sabia que as palavras de Lily eram verdadeiras, mas não deixou transparecer o seu abatimento.

-Você quer tanto do James! – começou Ligia em um tom baixinho e venenoso – O que na verdade você quer hein? Assuma que você quer mais do que o amor dele para o seu patético filhinho! O que você quer na verdade é que ele se case com você e os dois vão viver felizes para sempre na mansão Potter! Oh mais veja: É muito mais do que isso! Na verdade você quer é dinheiro! Porque não aceitou a proposta do Diggory e não ficou com metade do premio do vencedor nas apostas?

-Cale a sua boca! Lave ela antes de se dirigir a mim dessa maneira! – Lily no começo estava exaltada, porém se acalmou e tão venenosa quando Ligia proferiu: - E você quer tudo o que eu tive e ainda tenho? Admita que tudo o que você queria era roubar o meu lugar quando eu o namorava! A gente era o que todos chamavam de casal perfeito! Éramos dois bobos apaixonados, fazíamos sucesso por aonde quer que a gente passe! Os amigos dele apoiavam esse namoro e me adoravam por não ser como outras namoradas que não confiava em James e não deixava ele curtir com os amigos como você! A gente confiava um no outro, e isso era claro! Cansei de ouvir da boca dele: "Te amarei para sempre, nem a morte será capaz de acabar com todo o nosso amor" e você mesma admitiu que ele ainda me ama! Todos apostavam que nós nos casaríamos e seriamos felizes para sempre! Só que você quebrou esse sempre. Sua inveja foi tanta que não sei como conseguiu quebrar tudo o que nos ligava tão profundamente. Conseguiu uma traição, só que se não fosse por mim James jamais teria terminado o nosso namoro! Só que eu tenho caráter coisa que você não tem. Agora compare tudo o que eu te falei com o seu namoro! Os amigos dele não gostam de você pelo simples fato de você sufocar James e o transformar em um ser que ele não é e nem nunca foi! Ele agora perdeu aquele brilho maroto no olhar no qual eu tanto elogiava enquanto namorávamos. Ninguém bota fé nesse seu namoro! Ninguém realmente acredita que ele passará por muito tempo. Para todos, você não passa de apenas mais uma qualquer, que irá embora mais cedo ou mais tarde. E você não tem a capacidade de confiar nele assim como eu confiei. Tem que ficar escutando atrás das portas para se sentir segura. Você não percebe que só faz mal a ele? Você não percebe que nunca será como eu? Será que você não vê o que está na cara? Você nunca em toda a sua vida, irá se igualar a mim muito menos ao que eu fui. Contente-se e pare de transformar a vida dele em um inferno tentando ser igual a mim!

-CALE ESSA BOCA SUA IMUNDA! – gritou Ligia e antes que Lily pudesse retrucar Ana interrompeu.

-Agora chega! Corte vai embora! E você Lily, trate de se acalmar porque você não pode ficar nervosa! –Corte as olhou com repulsa, se virou e foi embora enquanto Lílian se sentava em sua cama. – Lily o que foi aquilo?

-Ela mereceu. Estava procurando isso há muito tempo e eu não consegui me controlar, quando vi simplesmente havia dito tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta durante esse tempo todo!

-Bom olhando pelo lado positivo da coisa, ela irá te deixar em paz por um bom tempo. Agora eu acho melhor você ir tomar banho e ir dormir assim como nós! Você deve estar bastante cansada e não pode se estressar muito. – sugeriu Alice começando a arrumar as suas coisas para ir dormir.

-Vocês têm razão. Vou tomar um banho relaxante e tentar descansar um pouco. Logo vem os N.O.M.'s e a gente tem que começar a estudar!

Lily seguiu para o seu banho e teve uma noite muito tranqüila e muito bem dormida e não percebeu aquela agitação que teve em seu dormitório durante a noite.

* * *

-Olá meninas, acordem! – uma voz que era desconhecida para Lílian, Alice e Ana tentava acordá-las. A voz era alegre e animada. Lílian foi a 1ª a abrir os olhos.

-Oi... Quem é você? – perguntou Lily meio grogue.

-Cissy Belly Black! – Ela se apresentou sorrindo.

-Black? – perguntou Ana se sentando na cama subitamente ao ouvir esse sobrenome.

-Ah sim... Eu tenho esse sobrenome porque a uma linhagem Black, logo no começo, um homem Black casou-se com uma trouxa e foi esquecido e tirado da família. Só que o engraçado é que todos os Black's tinham um filho homem e outra mulher, e esse filho homem continuava passando o nome Black. Ai eu posso dizer que a gente é a outra parte Black. Uma parte completamente desconhecida. – ela disse isso tudo muito rápido e logo parou para tomar ar. – Mas falemos mais de mim. Deixe-me apresentar corretamente. Fisicamente: Morena (morena forever!), Não muito alta (no ponto certo), branquela com orgulho (odeio tomar sol). Psicologicamente: Se fosse trouxa seria psicóloga (apesar da minha mãe dizer que psicologia só é trabalho de gente louca), Amo ir a balada (tanto é que nas férias minha mãe só falta me amarrar no pé da mesa), Sou super agitada! Alegre, raramente me encontro brava. Sabe, às vezes eu sou meio louquinha. De vez em quando me da um treco e eu fico nervosa e irritada. E a cada dia da semana meu espírito é de alguma casa. Hoje me sinto Lufa-lufa. Toda a terça feira é assim! Quarta me sinto corvinal. Só presto atenção na aula, fico muito inteligente e faço a lição da semana toda. Quinta SUPER Sonserina. Fico arisca. Mas nos demais dias sou completamente GRIFINORIA! Ah e eu amo musica! Principalmente alta sabe? Ah e acho que esqueci de dizer que eu troquei de lugar com a insuportável da Curte! Ela queria ficar com as amiguinhas dela! Bah! – Cissy mostrou a língua mais logo voltou animada e a mil – e vocês! Me contem... Tem namorado, rolo, ou caso? Gosta de musica? Curte bandas trouxas? Pretende seguir que profissão? Que matéria vocês mais gostam? Como é a sua personalidade? – agora Cissy ficou quieta e esperou a resposta das meninas. Cissy piscou os olhinhos esperando resposta. – E ai, não vão responder, é?

-Volta a fita! – disse Ana – Se você repetir as perguntas mais devagar, quem sabe a gente não responda?

-Urrr! – urrou Cissy irritada – Como vocês são lentas, não acompanham meus raciocínios, ele está muito rápido para vocês? Mas bem me respondam...

-Bom... Eu sou Lílian Evans – ao notar pela cara da garota ela logo continuou – Isso mesmo a grávida! E não, não tenho nem namorado, nem caso e nem rolo! Curto bastante musicas e banda trouxas por ter nascido trouxa! Profissão, eu nunca pensei em qual seguiria! Minha matéria favorita é feitiços apesar de ser ótima aluna em poções! Minha personalidade só com o tempo você descobre!

-E vocês não vão responder não? – perguntou Cissy ansiosa por conhecer melhor suas companheiras de quarto.

-Me chamo Ana Bolt, namoro o Sirius Black, gosto de musicas sim e foram poucas bandas trouxas que eu ouvi mas gostei do som deles! Pretendo ser Aurora, minha matéria favorita é DCAT e eu sou uma pessoa bem difícil às vezes!

-Hãm, me chamo Alice Combins, não tenho nenhum relacionamento com ninguém, curto musicas trouxas e a minha profissão vai ser a de Fisioterapeuta. Uma profissão trouxa e que ultimamente está sendo muito pouco valorizada! Sinceramente vou fazer uma revolução e irei mudar esse quadro! Já a minha matéria preferida é a de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas!

-Legal! Nem preciso responder tudo isso porque já disse não é mesmo? Mas bem, se arrumem para irmos tomar café. Sabe, não tenho muitas amizades por esse castelo! Todas são muito falsas! Acho que elas pensam que só pelo meu jeito matraca de ser, eu ia contar todas as noticias quentes de Hogwats! Humpf! Nem queriam a minha amizade! Mas tudo bem, vão se arrumar!

-Ta bom... – disse Lílian em um tom de que ela era meio (meio?) doidinha.

O dia passou e foi bem legal. Alias se passou um mês. Junho chegou e com ele muitas complicações. Com 8 meses e os exames, Lily sofreu muito... Mas para explicar-lhes esse ultimo mês ter sido tão difícil, só contando para vocês entenderem... Lily, marotos e cia. Descobriram que Cissy era a luz que eles precisavam. Riam muito e se divertiam. Ciúmes, às vezes, comum entre todos que se gostam. E James? Ah, esse continua igual... Mas para saber mesmo o que rola... Espere a próxima pagina da nossa história!

**Continua...**

**04/07/2008 - 16:10**


	10. Capitulo 9

**N/A:** Não achem que eu pulei capítulos! Tudo o que estiver _itálico_ é as lembranças da Lily.

* * *

**No capitulo anterior...**

"_Com 8 meses e os exames, Lily sofreu muito... Mas para explicar-lhes esse ultimo mês ter sido tão difícil, só contando para vocês entenderem... Lily, marotos e cia. Descobriram que Cissy era a luz que eles precisavam. Riam muito e se divertiam. Ciúmes, às vezes, comum entre todos que se gostam. E James? Ah, esse continua igual... Mas para saber mesmo o que rola... Espere a próxima pagina da nossa história!"_

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

Lily sentia muitas dores enquanto era transportada por uma maca por todo o corredor. Seus amigos corriam pelos corredores em seu lado, mas a única pessoa que ela realmente queria ali não estava. **James**. Todas as brigas ainda atormentavam sua mente. Nem mesmo a beira do parto Lily o esqueceu.

_-Eu quero que ela tenha o meu sobrenome._

_-Ah, é até bom, porque se for menino eu gostaria de colocar o nome de Harry, que é um nome que tenho em mente desde a minha infância. E Harry Evans ficaria um tanto quanto cabuloso não? – James riu e bagunçou os cabelos revoltos. – E se for menina, talvez Marie._

_-Nomes muito bonitos. Dignos do meu sobrenome._

-Daqui para frente não poderemos ir com você! – avisou Sirius. – A Cissy vai. Estamos na expectativa.

-Tudo bem. – disse Lily rápida. As garotas tiveram que tirar no palitinho pra ver quem entrava na sala de parto e no caso quem ganhou foi a Cissy para a decepção das meninas.

-Teremos que tomar muito cuidado. A moça é muito nova e isso possibilita muitos riscos.

-Preste atenção Lily – começou Cissy. – Você tem garra e vai conseguir! Eles vão te dar uma poção para diminuir a dor, tudo bem? – Lily apertou forte a mão de Cissy e tomou a poção de um só gole.

-Vou contar até cinco! Quando chegar no cinco você faz força e empurra esse bebê. – disse o medico. – um, dois, três, quatro, **cinco**!

Lily fez toda a força que tinha. O som do medico fazendo a contagem era ouvida de longe. Seus sentidos estavam quase apagados e a única coisa que ela sentiu foi força para ter o bebê. E Lily pode ouvir um choro de neném ao fazer força e se agarrar a lembrança mais maravilhosa da sua vida depois desta de agora. Quando James a pediu em namoro.

-Nasceu Lily! – vibrava Cissy. – É um garoto! Você tem garra, com 30 minutos você teve esse menino lindo!

-Me dê o meu filho! – pediu Lily desesperada. Ela tinha que vê-lo. Toca-lo. Certificar-se de que estava tudo bem.

-Espere um pouquinho mamãe. – disse uma das enfermeiras que limpava o bebê após checá-lo.

-Vou avisar a todos que o bebê nasceu.

-Qual vai ser o nome? – perguntou o medico que cuidava da Lily.

-Harry Potter!

* * *

-Nasceu! – avisou Cissy sorrindo.

-AH NÃO ACREDITO! – eles começaram a fazer a maior zorra comemorando o nascimento de Harry. – E é um garoto? – perguntou Sirius esperançoso.

-Harry Potter! – respondeu Cissy e a festa foi ainda maior fazendo com que a enfermeira viesse brigar com eles.

-Irei avisar o James! – disse Sirius ainda bobo. Ele se afastou um pouco e tirou um espelho do bolso. – James Potter.

-Sirius o que aconteceu? – perguntou James. Já eram mais de três da matina e ele dormia no conforto de sua casa.

-Nasceu James! Nasceu! – James entrou em estado de choque. Seu filho – sim porque ele sempre soube que o filho era seu – acabara de nascer!

-É um garoto?

-Harry! – respondeu Sirius.

-Passarei amanhã ai para dar o meu nome e essas coisas...

-Beleza! – respondeu Sirius um pouco desapontado pela reação do maroto.

* * *

Lily chorava enquanto amamentava seu filho. Chorava por tudo e por nada. Não sabia o porquê, mas lhe deu uma vontade tão grande de chorar. Essa criança era tão linda. Já estava no dia seguinte após o nascimento do Harry.

-Lily, só vim avisar que você passou com ótimas notas nos N.O.M.'S.

-Sinceramente não sei como agradecer ao senhor por tudo o que me ajudou!

-Ah, por favor, Lily! Esse velho caduco não fez mais do que a sua obrigação!

-Bom nos vemos em breve. Meu filho terá uma vaga garantida aqui!

-Com toda a certeza! – afirmou Dumbledore antes de Lily partir para o "mundo".

-Com licença! – Lily olhou para a porta e secou seus olhos rapidamente. James Potter estava na porta.

-Pode entrar. – Lily ainda não sabia direito as atitudes que tomava, mas algo disse que ela deveria deixá-lo entrar.

-Sirius me avisou que a criança nasceu. Harry? – Lily só afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu vim aqui para dar o meu nome a ele como prometi. Já resolvi tudo, é só você confirmar na saída do hospital.

-Ótimo! – respondeu Lily rude. Por um segundo ela imaginou que ele fosse lá para ver seu filho.

-Posso pegar ele no colo um pouco?

-Não! – Lílian tinha medo do que James pudesse fazer, não confiava nele.

-Eu não vou matá-lo! Só quero segurar o **seu **filho um pouquinho!

-Cuidado com ele! – avisou Lílian. James pegou Harry e começou a observá-lo. Uma emoção diferente o percorreu, mas não poderia aceitar esse moleque na sua vida agora.

-Sabia que ele é a minha cara quando eu era pequeno?

-Não! – respondeu Lily seca. Lógico que sabia, viu milhões de vezes o Álbum de quando James era neném. – Pode me devolver o Harry?

-Deixa mais um pouquinho! – James levantou Harry no ar. O bebê ainda tava todo molengo e Lily quase teve um surto.

-Pára de fazer isso com ele você é louco? – James devolveu Harry para ela.

-Trouxe umas coisinhas para ele. – James pegou uma sacola que Lílian não havia reparado. –Aqui tem umas roupinhas inclusive de um time de quadribol que o Harry irá amar: Puddlemere United! Também tem mamadeira, fraudas, essas coisas que as crianças precisam...

-Obrigada.

-Acho que eu vou indo... - James deixou a sacola em um canto do quarto e foi até Lily que segurava Harry no colo. – Tchau garotão! – Lily não gostou de ter James com o rosto perto do seu. – Tchau Evans.

-Tchau Potter.

* * *

-E ai James como foi? – perguntou os amigos ansiosos do lado de fora da sala.

-O Garoto é a minha cara! Peguei-o um pouco no colo.

-E com a Lily? – perguntou Ana séria.

-O que eu tive com ela acabou no momento em que ela me fez o favor de engravidar...

-Bom vamos entrar para ver o Harry agora! – disse Sirius mudando de assunto.

-Beleza, eu vou para a casa depois a gente se vê.

-Tchau James.

* * *

-Com licença mamãe!

-Achei que vocês não vinham mais me visitar! – disse Lílian. – A enfermeira já ta vindo buscar o Harry para nós dois descansar.

-Olha como o meu afilhado é lindo! – disse Sirius vendo Harry dormir. – Eu vou ficar essa noite como acompanhante. Disseram-me que tinha que ficar alguém aqui com você.

-Obrigada Sirius! Não sei o que faria sem vocês!

-Lily, você quer ir mesmo para a França? Você poderia ficar na casa de uma de nós! – sugeriu Ana pela milésima vez.

-E morar com seus pais?

-Qual o problema? Os meus são superdesencanados.

-Nem pensar! E outra: vocês iriam ficar na escola o ano inteiro! Vou com a minha família mesmo, eles já disseram que tudo bem... Irei assim que tiver alta. Já avisaram para eles que o Harry nasceu. Daqui a quatro dias eu irei embarcar para uma vida nova.

-Vamos estar tão longe... – comentou Sirius. – Sempre que tiver uma brecha irei lhes visitar.

-Obrigada gente... Eu realmente não saberia o que fazer se não fossem vocês me apoiando na gravidez inteira!

Logo a Enfermeira levou Harry. Todos foram embora, Sirius deitou no sofá e apagou, já Lily ficou acordada durante um tempo. Como James podia ser tão cretino? "Posso pegar o **seu** filho?" Ela o amava pra valer, mas nunca poderia aceitar todas as coisas que ele fez e por mais que seu coração gritasse para que ele voltasse e ela perdoasse tudo, sua dignidade berrava na resposta de que não deveria fazer. E outra, como poderia viver com alguém tão burro que nem pareceu se importar tanto assim com o seu **próprio** filho!

* * *

Lily estava no aeroporto se despedindo de todos os seus amigos. Como Harry era recém-nascido era bem mais seguro ir de avião do que de chave de portal. Todos estavam ali e ela teve a impressão de que James só estava ali por _obrigação._ Por Sirius e Remus o obrigar a comparecer.

-Tchau, eu vou morrer de saudades! – Lílian se despedia e dava abraços em cada um.

-Se cuida Lily! – disse Sirius. – Toma cuidado com o meu afilhado.

-Pode deixar! - respondeu Lily e o próximo da fila de se despedir e o ultimo era James. Ela, porém não o abraçou obviamente.

-Irei visitar Harry quando _possível._ – Lily simplesmente respondeu para então ir embarcar:

-Daqui a alguns anos talvez não seja _possível_ Harry querer se relacionar com um pai ausente.

* * *

Lily estava em frente a uma casa enorme. Arthur Weasley depois de muito esforço conseguiu um ótimo emprego no ministério no qual ele monitorava os bruxos que adorava aterrorizar trouxas de todas as formas – valia até matar – e com o tempo devido a pegar muitos bruxos que realmente eram da magia negra, um deles um cara que chegou a fazer muito alarde chamado Voldemort, ele ganhou demasiado respeito e a França passou a ser um dos lugares mais seguros para os trouxas na convivência com os bruxos.

Com o coração batendo forte, ela fez a mala levitar até a porta da grande casa enquanto segurava Harry no colo. Lily bateu na porta e ouviu a agitação lá dentro. Eles já deveriam imaginar que era ela.

-Lily querida! – Molly Weasley abriu a porta com um bebezinho poucos meses mais velho que Harry no colo e sua barriga da nova gravidez já era saliente. – Desculpe não termos te buscado no aeroporto, mas é que Arthur foi convocado no ministério e não teve como!

-Imagina! Fico muito contente que a Sra. Tenha me aceitado em sua casa!

-Gui!! – gritou a Sra. Weasley. Um rapazinho, filho mais velho de Molly, apareceu na porta aonde as duas se encontravam. – Leve a mala da Lily para o quarto dela e a mostre aonde ela irá dormir.

-Tudo bem mamãe. – o garoto pegou a mala e seguiu para dentro da casa e Lily o seguiu. – Seus amigos devem gostar muito de você!

-É eles gostam sim – Lílian não pode evitar de sorrir ao se lembrar deles – mas porque você esta dizendo isso?

-Ué, eles mandaram moveis e um monte de coisas para você!

-O que? – Gui não precisou responder, Lily entrou no quarto e viu todos os móveis que ela namorou no Beco Diagonal em seu quarto!

"_Querida Lily, _

_Comprei esses moveis e as roupas do Harry para você. Não pude deixar de comprar as essas coisas no dia em que fomos ao beco. Isso é pouco perto do que você merece. Perto do que passou. _

_Desejo Muita felicidade nessa sua nova fase. Todos aqui torcem por você! _

_Afetuosamente_

_Sirius Black."_

-Só o Sirius mesmo!

-O que? – Lílian não percebeu, mas Gui ainda estava no quarto.

-Nada não. Valeu por me mostrar o quarto.

-Fica tranqüila... Deve ser barra estar grávida agora né? 15 anos! Muito nova.

-Fatalidades... – respondeu Lily colocando Harry no berço. – Por isso não siga o meu exemplo!

-Pode deixar que eu não vou ficar Grávido! – Lílian começou a rir. – vou deixar você descansar um pouco. Como você é a nossa hospede de honra seu quarto tem um banheiro bem ali.

-Obrigada. – Gui saiu e Lily fechou a porta. Quem diria que ela estaria passando por isso agora? Ela começou a desfazer as malas e aproveitou para ver algumas roupas que Sirius deu a ela e a Harry. Seus amigos eram uns anjos em sua vida.

* * *

-É pique, é pique, é pique, é pique, é pique. É hora, é hora, é hora, é hora, é hora. Rá-Tim-bum! Harry, Harry, Harry! – a Família Weasley, Sirius, Cissy, Ana, Alice, Remus e James estavam todos em volta da mesa comemorando o aniversário de dois anos do Harry.

Lily se curvou para soprar as velas junto com Harry e sorriu. Estava sendo um dia fantástico! Primeiro que reviu os amigos que a muito não os via e também porque o Harry pode conhecer o pai pelo qual ele já perguntava tanto. Harry era uma criança incrível. Falava praticamente tudo e na escolinha era sempre o mais arteiro e o que as professoras sempre "gostavam mais". Quando chegou o dia dos pais, Harry disse que um coleguinha da escola que era mais velho disse que ele não tinha pai e Lílian nunca o viu tão desapontado na vida e agora quando ele pode conhecer o James... Ficou tão feliz!

-Harry, pra quem vai o primeiro pedaço do bolo? – perguntou Molly que lhe era uma segunda mãe.

-Eu vou dividir o plimero pedaço pro papai e pra mamãe!

-Ohh que gracinha! – a festinha foi muito agradável e uma hora James e Lily se afastaram num canto para por as _"novidades"_ em dia.

-Harry tem perguntado muito por você... – começou Lílian.

-Ah é? E o que você responde?

-Uma frase que nunca irei esquecer: "Seu Papai virá quando lhe for _possível_.".

-Você não pode falar mal de mim para ele.

-Eu não estou falando mal! Estou repetindo o que você me disse no aeroporto quando eu vim para aqui!

-E é uma grande verdade! Não está sendo possível para eu vir até aqui vê-lo.

-Qual serão as desculpas? Antes era Hogwats e agora vai ter que enfrentar o mundo fora das escolas?

-Pois é bem isso mesmo Lílian!

-Só para você saber: **Todos** já me visitaram no mínimo 10 vezes depois que vim pra cá. Pediam pra Dumbledore nos fins de semana! Vinham nas férias! E você nem isso! Você nunca apareceu nas férias. Não sabe o quanto **ele **e **eu** sofremos a cada vez que ele pergunta por você! O que eu posso responder? Disse milhões de vezes que você é muito ocupado e não pode vir, mas que você o ama muito! Queria poder acreditar que você o ama! Mas nem isso é possível. Poxa custa fazer um esforço?

-É fácil pra você falar! Queria que você estivesse no meu lugar.

-**Eu** é que queria que você estivesse no meu lugar! Você continuou a sua vida numa boa só que eu tive que parar de estudar, arrumar uma droga de emprego que eu ganho uma porcaria e você nem pra me ajudar! Eu trabalho só pra pagar as fraldas e todo o resto que o Harry precisa. Não tem nem um pai e nenhuma mãe que cuide da situação por mim!

-Você está sendo injusta!

-Eu digo isso tudo e não é por mim e sim por **você** e o **Harry,** porque eu sei que vai ter um ponto da vida que você vai querer estar com ele e ele não vai querer mais estar com você porque quando ele mais precisou e mais quis você não esteve aqui!

-Da pra parar? Você diz como se eu quisesse tudo isso! Eu não queria que você ficasse grávida, caramba! Eu num posso agora rebobinar a fita e não _fazer_ o Harry! Poxa mesmo assim eu _tentei_ compreender, dei o meu nome, vim aqui vê-lo! Eu gosto dele só que você vem me cobrando toda a hora! O que realmente você quer?

-Quer saber mesmo James, o que eu realmente quero?

-Por favor!

-Que você honre o seu papel de pai! – James se sentiu ferido, não pelo significado das palavras mais pelo desapontamento e outra coisa que ele não conseguia identificar ao certo na voz de Lily. – Eu quero que você diga de coração: Poxa Lílian eu sei que eu errei, mas será que dava para me perdoar? Eu Não sei como posso ser o pai perfeito, mas eu amo o meu filho e quero fazer o possível e me desculpe qualquer falha, mais às vezes não sei o que faço! Só isso já tava bom James!

-Cadê o Harry? Quero me despedir dele. – pediu James com a voz rouca.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo! – afirmou Lílian quando dava meia volta para buscar o Harry. – Príncipe, vamos nos despedir do papai? Ele já vai embora!

-Eu num quero que ele vá! – Lily viu que o filho iria chorar então o pegou no colo.

-É só você conversar com ele! Vamos fazer um trato?

-Qual trato mamãe?

-Eu vou te levar pro papai e você fala o que você quiser com ele que eu vou ficar esperando no balanço está bem? – Harry balançou a cabeça que sim e Lílian o entregou ao James.

-Papai por que você vai embora?

-Porque eu tenho que fazer muitas coisas lá...

-Eu queria que você ficasse comigo! – disse Harry com uma voz chorosa.

-Olha, eu vou mais eu volto logo! Vamos fazer um acordo? Eu vou embora e algum dia eu volto pra te ensinar montar em uma vassoura.

-O Padinho Silius já me ensinou a jogar quadribol, só que eu quase cai da vassola e a mamãe fico uma fela com o padinho! – James riu mas não gostou. Será que sentiu ciúmes?

-Eu sou bem melhor que ele pode apostar Harry! Eu vou te ensinar pra quando você for pra escola ser o melhor de todos!

-Mas você volta mesmo né papai?

-Claro que volto?

-Quando?

-Logo... Logo...

**Continua...**

**05/07/2008 - 23:35**


	11. Capitulo 10

**No Capitulo Anterior...**

"_-Mais você volta mesmo né papai?_

_-Claro que volto!_

_-Quando?_

_-Logo... Logo..."_

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

-Lily anda, não custa nada! Só essa noite! – insistia Jéssica Prade.

-Jeh eu tenho um filho não posso simplesmente abandona-lo! – respondeu Lily para sua colega de trabalho no qual dividia um modesto apartamento que dava exatamente para Lily, Harry e Jéssica.

-Caracas o Harry já vai fazer 11 anos, e ele é o garoto mais maduro que eu já vi, vai sobreviver a essa noite! – Lílian adorava a sua amiga afinal foi a Jéssica que conseguiu aquele emprego para ela e deu a oportunidade de Lily sair finalmente da casa dos Weasley. Não que morar com eles fosse ruim, pelo contrario! Só que tem uma hora na vida que você quer ter a sua "liberdade" e quando se tem um filho, você não quer ter que ficar morando com seus parentes!

-Eu não sei! Nunca o deixei sozinho uma noite sequer!

-Então está na hora! Poxa qual foi a ultima vez que você arranjou um namorado? Você ainda lembra do que é beijar na boca? – Jéssica era super namoradeira e nunca se conformou pelo fato da Lily ter pouquíssimos namorados. Jeh era uma garota muito atraente e seus óculos vermelhos da PlayBoy lhe davam muito estilo.

-Eu sou difícil de arranjar um namorado! Que cara que aceita uma mulher horrorosa que nem eu e com um filho?

-A faça-me o favor! Você é gatíssima Lily e não arranja ninguém por que não quer!!

-Eu não sou fatal que nem você: Cabelos castanhos e ondulados, Olhos amendoados, 1 metro e 60 de pura gostosura! – logo as duas começaram a rir.

-Pára que assim você me deixa sem graça! – disse Jéssica dissimulada. Mais cara-de-pau do que ela impossível!

-Olha o expediente acaba daqui a cinco minutos e como já acabamos tudo, vamos para a casa. Tenho uma surpresa ótima para você, portanto, nem pense que você não irá sair comigo hoje!

-Mas...

-Nem mais e nem meio mais! Para os jantares que a Molly faz você nunca perde! – disse Jéssica fazendo bico.

-Até em casa! – avisou Lily antes de aparatar direto para o hall de entrada do apartamento e logo em seguida Jéssica aparece do seu lado.

-Oi gatucho!! – Jéssica foi só amores para o seu gato cor de rosa que ia a direção à dona. Jéssica se ligava em pelúcia e em seu quarto você encontrava vários bichinhos de pelúcias, pôsteres do coelhinho da Play Boy e coisas que Lily proibia definitivamente do Harry ver!

-Harry! – chamou Lily indo para a sala a procura do filho.

-Chegou cedo hoje mãe! – comentou Harry abraçando e dando um beijo no rosto de sua mãe. – Jeh, fiz a Janta antes de você!! – brincou Harry com a Jéssica que amava por tudo cozinhar e odiava quando alguém fazia a comida em seu lugar.

-O quê? Só por isso eu vou sair com sua mãe essa noite! – Jéssica mostrou-lhe a língua e Harry retrucou:

-Sempre soube que você era tarada mais Lésbica nunca! – Harry saiu correndo e Jéssica foi ao seu encalce parecia que Jéssica era uma criança da idade dele.

-Crianças venham Jantar! – chamou Lily que abria as panelas para ver os grandes feitos de seu filho na cozinha. –HARRY JAMES POTTER VENHA JÁ AQUI!!

-Que foi mãe? – perguntou Harry escorrendo de suor e com uma feição assustada, Lily só o chamava disso quando estava realmente brava.

-Eu disse que era para você começar a comer decentemente! Por isso que você é magricela desse jeito!

-Qual o estresse Lily? – perguntou Jéssica indo até o fogão ver o que Harry fez.

-O Harry fez Miojo para jantarmos!

-Ai que delicia amo comida instantânea e fast food!

-Jéssica! Eu brigando com o meu filho por causa das porcarias e você dando maus exemplos!

-Srta Reclamadeira, come logo e se arruma pra gente sair! – cortou Harry se servindo de Miojo.

-Até o meu próprio filho! – comentou Lily indignada - aonde esse mundo vai parar?!

* * *

-Lily lembra da surpresa que eu disse que tinha pra você? – perguntou Jeh aos berros a Lily já que o som da danceteria não deixava ninguém escutar direito.

-Sim, por que? – respondeu Lily quase gritando enquanto segurava seu copo de bebida da mão.

-Vamos para Londres e Harry poderá estudar em Hogwats! – Lily parou de dançar nesse mesmo instante. Será que havia escutado direito?

-Que?

-Recebemos uma proposta da empresa adversária da nossa. Ganharemos muitooo e teremos moradia, comida, plano de saúde e etc., pagos pela empresa!

-Eu não estou acreditando nisso! – Lily de tão alegre virou sua bebida de uma vez só e se arrependeu, pois a bebida era muito forte e logo uma dor de cabeça se anunciou. – Vamos para um outro lugar!

-Barre de l'amour! – Lily concordou e as duas foram para lá conversando no caminho. – Lily isso será ótimo! Você treina todos os dias o inglês do Harry e eu sou louca para voltar para lá, é uma proposta irrecusável!

-Eu sei! Somos executivas de uma empresa muito pequena e não é nada valorizado nem aqui e nem em lugar nenhum do mundo! Nem sei como iremos ganhar tanto assim como você falou!

-É porque não terminei de te contar!! – Jéssica e Lily adentraram no bar bruxo do encontro e se sentou afastado de todos. – Na verdade seremos de uma multinacional. Braço direito do dono. Ele quer acabar logo com esses pequenos concorrentes e nos chamou! E então Lily é uma proposta irrecusável! Você fará o turno das 6:00h às 11:00h e o meu é o das 13:00h às 18:00! Poderemos nos ver a noite! E meu: Finalmente ficar fim de semana e feriados em casa não tem preço! Fomos super elogiadas e como trabalhamos aqui, chegaremos lá com uma grande moral!

-Legal tudo isso só que tem uma coisa!

-Pelo amor de Deus Lily! O que é que você vai inventar agora?

-Acredito que James e os meus amigos morem por lá...

-Seus amigos Lily? Eles sumiram! A ultima vez que eles vieram foi no seu aniversario de 20 anos!

-Eu sei... A distancia acabou vencendo... Acho estranho voltar para lá depois de tudo! A ultima vez que eu vi o James foi no aniversario de 2 anos do Harry! Nem sei como eles vão me receber!

-Lily se liga né? Harry vai poder estudar em Hogwats e voltaremos para nossa terra Natal quer coisa melhor?

-Ah, eu não sei!

-Pense em você e no Harry! Ninguém merece tanto este cargo quanto você! Tem noção do que é conseguir se transformar em uma boa executiva tendo só o 5° ano bruxo completo? Você voltou pra escola trouxa, fez faculdade, não jogue a sua chance no lixo! Já confirmei a proposta e iremos no dia 25 de agosto, a casa vai ta pronta para o aniversario do Harry! – Lily deu um olhar incerto para sua amiga. – Não me decepcione! Mandei uma carta para os seus "amigos" avisando quando você volta! Pense bem, essa oportunidade pode não se repetir novamente!

* * *

-Ah mãe eu não sei! – Lily esperava todas as reações do seu filho, mas um "eu não sei" não estava incluso no pacote. – Eu quero muito ir para Hogwats, só que eu vivi sempre aqui! Como posso me mudar de uma hora para a outra para um outro país? E a língua? Cultura? As pessoas?!

-Harry! Você nasceu lá e lá foi aonde eu vivi minha infância, gostaria muito que você me apoiasse e outra: você fala perfeitamente bem inglês! Quase sem sotaque algum! Esse não será o problema – Lily ficou na expectativa e Harry não a decepcionou. A abraçou forte para dizer: "Estarei sempre com você em qualquer lugar do mundo!!" – É por isso que eu te amo!!

Em clima de festa, Jéssica, Harry e Lily empacotavam a "casa" rindo, cantando musicas e fazendo milhares de planos até que a conversa chegou a um ponto que Lily temia.

-Mãe, o homem que é biologicamente meu pai mora lá, não é?

-James? – Harry fez uma careta. Nem se lembrava do seu pai e por mais coisas positivas que sua mãe dissesse sobre ele, Harry guardaria sempre rancor afinal nunca perdoou por James tê-lo abandonado e para ele, Arthur era seu pai, Molly uma segunda mãe e os demais Weasley eram seus irmãos.

-É esse cara mesmo!

-_Esse cara_ – disse Lily frisando as palavras do Harry. – É a quem você deve respeito, ele é seu pai! E sim ele mora lá.

Jéssica observou a cena quieta. Lily sempre alimentou coisas boas no Harry com relação ao James mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez e Jéssica não conseguia compreender isso. Harry era completamente revoltado, nunca se conformou pelo pai nunca ter ido vê-lo. E Lily... Bem, essa fingia acreditar nas próprias mentiras que dizia para o filho. Às vezes parecia que ainda era apaixonada por ele mesmo depois de tudo e Jéssica não entendia aquilo!

-Bem já fizemos bastante por hoje! – começou Jéssica quebrando aquele clima. – porque não pedimos uma pizza e amanhã continuamos?

-Boa idéia! – concordou Lily.

A briga pelo sabor da pizza começou como Lily previu e enquanto ela via o seu maior tesouro rindo e brincando, se lembrou de James... Por onde ele andava... Como ele estava... Quem ele era... Essa pergunta sempre perturbava sua mente e era inevitável lembrar de James ao olhar para o Harry copia idêntica de seu pai.

* * *

Lílian nem consegui acreditar que voltara para aquele lugar novamente... Era tão estranho voltar a Londres... Depois de 11 anos tudo estava mudado!! Era como se ela nunca tivesse pertencido àquele lugar antes...

-É tão estranho estar aqui novamente Jessy. – comentou Lily durante o seu primeiro passeio na cidade. – Está tudo tão estranho... Tão diferente!

-Talvez nem seja a cidade que mudou tanto assim, mas sim, VOCÊ! – contrapôs. – Escuta: Amanhã será o nosso primeiro dia lá na empresa, você já pensou nisso?

-Sinceramente? Não!! A preocupação de voltar e de reencontrar alguém foi tão grande que acabei nem pensando nisso... – após alguns segundos de silencio Lily se pronuncia: - Por que, você está ansiosa?

- Eu não quis ficar falando nisso pra você já que está com outras preocupações... Mas já que a senhorita está falando nisso: Sim, estou super ansiosa!! Eu to que não me agüento!! – Lily riu e voltou a falar:

-Precisamos fazer alguma coisa pro Aniversário do Harry e comprar os materiais dele de Hogwats!

* * *

-Putz tive uma idéia!! A gente podia fazer o seguinte: Você tira ele de casa o dia inteiro, leva ele pra conhecer os lugares mais legais daqui enquanto isso eu arrumo uma surpresa pra ele lá em casa!! Tipo, a gente chama os seus amigos e talz... O que acha?

-Parece-me uma boa idéia! Ainda reveria a todos!! E acho que o Harry nem deve se lembrar deles...

-Só acha? Caí na real: eles sumiram e o Harry só tinha 5 anos!

-Ta bom Jessy, não chateia! Vamos voltar pra casa, você pega o Harry e eu escrevo uma carta a todos!

-A mocinha se esqueceu de que o apê. Ta uma bagunça??

-Não, eu não me esqueci! E a srta.se esqueceu de que eu arrumo tudo rapidinho com um toque de magia?? – Jessy fez uma careta e as duas voltaram para casa... O coração de Lily palpitava forte em pensar em rever seus amigos, porém ela tinha um medo: E se eles não quisessem revê-la??

* * *

"_Caros Amigos,_

_Estou de volta a Londres! Consegui um bom trabalho e resolvi voltar! Estou morrendo de saudades, como estão todos?? Há quanto tempo, não? Nunca mais foram me ver, me esqueceram é? Estou muito chateada com vocês! Apesar de tudo, não me esqueço nunca de vocês! A cada dia da minha vida lembro de todo o apoio que ganhei de vocês e dos momentos felizes, e é impossível não lembrar de todos ao olhar para o meu filho maravilhoso que vocês sempre me deram incentivo para seguir em frente!_

_Dia 31 desse mês é aniversário dele, para quem não se lembra (todos vocês, já que esqueceram da nossa existência né!) e eu estarei fazendo uma coisa bem simples para ele mas gostaria de contar com a presença de todos! Sei que é bem em cima da hora, porém acabei de me mudar e de ter essa idéia também._

_Por favor, não deixem de vir... Não precisa de presentes, a presença de vocês nos basta!!_

_Com muito carinho e Saudades..._

_Lily Evans."_

É acho que está bom... Pensou Lily após reler a carta e observar a quantidade de papeis amassados... Será que eles vão me responder? E se eles não se lembrarem de mim? Nossa, deixa de ser tosca Evans! É claro que eles se lembram, só não tiveram mais tempo... E você nem é tããão importante assim pra eles ficarem se lembrando a cada momento... Meu se você não calar a boca eu te arrebento!

-Lílian, você ta bem? – perguntou Jéssica que observava a amiga escrever sem cessar, fora as múltiplas caretas que ela fazia pensando sozinha.

-Hãn? – perguntou Lílian saindo de seus devaneios. – Ah, sim, claro... Por que a pergunta?

-Não, por nada, só que você está ai há meia hora escrevendo sem parar e fazendo milhares de caras e bocas!

-Ah Jessy, eu não sei! – disse Lílian dando-se por vencida e dobrando cuidadosamente a carta. – Depois de todos esses anos... Será que eles virão?

-Ah com certeza! – afirmou Jessy por mais que quisesse o contrario. Tinha um ciúmes terrível de suas amizades e não

lhe agradava a idéia de ser "trocada" pelos antigos amigos dela.

-Bem... Vou dormir e entregarei essa carta amanhã! Estou muito cansada e tenho que acordar cedinho amanhã para o nosso primeiro dia de trabalho! – disse Lílian com um certo tom de empolgação na voz. – Boa noite Princesinha!

-'Noite Pimentinha!

Rindo, Jessy viu Lily sair da sala para ir ao seu quarto. A casa estava um pouco mais arrumada depois do passeio, pois ela e Lily decidiram dar uma adiantadinha no serviço. Sentando-se no lugar que outrora Lily estivera, Jessy abriu a carta que estava em cima da mesa para lê-la.

"_A cada dia da minha vida lembro de todo o apoio que ganhei de vocês e dos momentos felizes, e é impossível não lembrar de todos ao olhar para o meu filho maravilhoso que vocês sempre me deram incentivo para seguir em frente!"_

Humpf! Se é assim por que eles sumiram da sua vida?? Perguntava-se Jessy se corroendo de tanto ciúmes. Calma Jessy, Respira Garota! Quem está ao lado dela agora? Você! Quem arranjou esse emprego novo pra ela? Você! Então sossega garota!

Suspirando por se achar a mulher mais idiota da face da Terra por ter um ciúmes ridículo da sua amiga, Jessy se levantou e se espreguiçou olhando para a sala e a cozinha. Bem que eu poderia terminar tudo isso logo, já que não tenho que acordar cedo!

Arrumando tudo calmamente, veio-lhe na mente a sua época de Hogwats! Nunca contara para Lily que estivera lá quando ela esteve também... Não queria que Lily soubesse já que sua presença nessa época era por demais insignificante.

**FlashBack:**

"_-James me larga! Você é um mala, sabia? – uma ruiva muito bonita com um aspecto de irritada tentava de soltar de um lindo moreno Super Popular._

_-Eu também te AMO! Só vou te soltar de você me prometer sair comigo nesse próximo final de semana para Hogsmeade! – falava o moreno imprensando a garota ruiva contra a parede._

_-Sabe quando eu irei aceitar o seu convite?? Nunca!_

_-Há! Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza assim! – o garoto de grande carisma se aproximou rapidamente da menina e lhe roubou um beijo no qual ela não parecia muito afim de sair._

_Uma garota pequenininha, magrinha, sem sal e nem açúcar se afastou dos dois os deixando a sós no corredor já que sua presença não fora notada. Jéssica daria tudo para ser como aquela menina ruiva. Se tivesse metade da beleza dela ou de sua popularidade se consideraria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!_

_Era tão sem graça e chata! Ninguém nunca quis saber dela... Sempre a excluída... Talvez por culpa dela mesma. Porém tudo o que queria era poder ser do grupinho daquela garota e ser paquerada pelo grupinho de James._

_Vai sonhando Jéssica... "Vai sonhando porque sonhar não cobra imposto"_

**End FlashBack**

Afff! Deixa de ser ridícula Jessy! Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos que vira e mexe lhe atormentava. Ainda guardava uma certa magoa da época de Hogwats. Ta certo que hoje em dia ela mudara totalmente e até amiga da Lily ela era... Mas não queria ver _aquele_ menino de novo!

**FlashBack:**

"_Sirius Black, um dos caras mais charmosos e bonitos de Hogwats caminhava ao lado de uma menina pouco notada a caminho da aula de poções._

_-Monny, vamos matar aula hoje??_

_-Ta louco?- perguntou o Maroto abismado com o que Sirius acabara de falar._

_-Estou cansado da escola, vamos matar aula, a gente pode arranja alguém legal pra passar com a gente!_

_-Já perdemos aulas demais e que desculpas usaremos agora??_

_-Ahh isso é o de menos! O Prongs matou hoje o dia de aula inteiro e a Evans também._

_-Que meninas você pretende chamar?_

_-Tem umas meninas do 3º ano que estão louquinhas pela gente..._

_-Do terceiro?? Não é muito criança não? – perguntou Remus._

_-Claro que não cara! É só um ano mais nova que a gente!! Tem também umas amigas da Evans... Bem que a gente podia pedir pro Prongs apresentar, hein!_

_-É só que o nosso caso é urgente! Temos que arranjar alguém agora! _

_-Ola garotos! – duas meninas muito atraentes apareceram para falar com os meninos. – Estão a fim de matar aula agora com a gente??_

_-Estávamos pensando nisso agora – disse Sirius se jogando em cima da menina que foi falar com eles._

_-Para aonde iremos?? – perguntou a outra olhando fixamente para Remus que sustentava o olhar._

_-Vem com a gente que te mostramos! – comentou Remus se aproximando da garota que o olhava._

_-Estamos esperando o que? – perguntou Sirius virando para ir embora derrubando Jéssica no chão que estava tão pendurada na conversa deles que nem se deu conta de que estava bem as costas do garoto mais popular da escola._

_-Não olha por onde anda? – perguntou ele cheio de impaciência._

_-Se machucou? – perguntou Remus sendo gentio._

_-Não. – respondeu brevemente Jéssica querendo morrer de tanta vergonha. Ela se levantou rapidamente e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode."_

**End FlashBack**

Aff Deixa de ser criança! Foi uma paixão adolescente, já sou uma mulher madura, tenho quem eu quero na hora que escolher! Ah quer saber? Que se foda, não vou arrumar porcaria nenhuma também! Revoltada pelos seus fantasminhas de décadas atrás. Indo para o seu quarto a única coisa que ela pensou era no quão criança era por ainda alimentar sentimentos por coisas tão bobas e sem sentido como foi sua adolescência. Estava mais do que certa que já havia superado tudo!

Como será olhar pra eles de novo?? Bem... Eles nem vão se lembrar de mim! Tomara que o Black tenha ficado bem feio! Pensando melhor... Bem que eu podia dar "uns peguinhas" nele! É Jéssica, até que não é má idéia e você aproveita e enterra Hogwats de vez!!

**Continua...**

**06/07/2008 - 22:28**


	12. Capitulo 11

**No Capitulo Anterior...**

"_Como será olhar pra eles de novo?? Bem... Eles nem vão se lembrar de mim! Tomara que o Black tenha ficado bem feio! Pensando melhor... Bem que eu podia dar "uns peguinhas" nele! É Jéssica, até que não é má idéia e você aproveita e enterra Hogwats de vez!!"_

* * *

**Grávida aos Quinze**

Lily acordou cedo e bem disposta para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho. No dia anterior ela estava tranqüila, mas agora se sentia muito ansiosa para começar em um lugar totalmente novo para ela. "Se pelo menos a Jessy fosse do mesmo horário que eu...".

Andando pela sala, Lily apontava a varinha para os lugares com o maior foco de bagunça e os arrumava com um simples feitiço enquanto preparava seu café. Já havia tomado banho e já vestia o seu melhor terninho feminino social, ela queria causar uma ótima impressão a primeira vista. Bebendo seu café rapidamente e comendo suas torradas, ela viu Harry entrar na sala.

-Acordado tão cedo, meu anjo? – Harry apenas sorriu e se espreguiçou.

-Ah esse fuso horário me deixa meio doido... – Harry deu uma risadinha junto com sua mãe. – Está ansiosa para o seu primeiro dia no trabalho?

-Ah... Sinceramente? – Lily balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-Mãe, o que é isso aqui?

-Nossa... Já ia me esquecendo! – Lily levantou-se rapidamente e pegou a carta que escrevera no dia anterior para seus amigos. – É uma carta de recomendação do trabalho. Tenho que levá-lo hoje!

-De trabalho, é? – Harry pareceu descrente. – Mãe, cai na real... Você é péssima de mentir e nunca soube fazer uma festa surpresa que eu não soubesse que iria acontecer!

-Ah, mas o senhor está muito do convencido! – suspirando Lily continuou – gostaria mesmo que fosse uma festa surpresa para você, mas agora com essa mudança a mamãe está sem dinheiro...

-Hum... sei... – Harry não queria parecer arrogante e nem se iludir achando que teria uma festa, mas era inevitável não pensar nisso a julgar pelo jeito da mãe. Ele a conhecia tão bem, pensavam tão parecidos e Harry se orgulhava disso. Gostava de pensar que não tinha nada do caráter de seu pai.

-Tenho que ir para não chegar atrasada! – Lily deu um beijo na testa do Harry e um abraço apertado. – se comporte direitinho! Não quero que você acorde a Jessy hoje. Ela está super ansiosa e ela quando fica assim se torna uma "maquina destrutiva!" – Harry riu a beça e com um jeito maroto respondeu a mãe: "Pode deixar, não quero aquela louca implicando comigo logo cedo!".

* * *

No caminho do trabalho Lily já enviara a carta para seus amigos e, agora na metade do turno no trabalho, já pegara tanto o jeito das coisas que fazia tudo automaticamente com o pensamento muito longe. Até agora não tinham lhe dado nada difícil, apenas coisas sem a menor importância para fazer porque segundo a moça que lhe ajudara, ela ainda tinha que conhecer a empresa antes de qualquer outra coisa.

Lily se surpreendeu ao conhecer o chefe logo de cara, ele não era nada do que imaginava. David Parks era novinho para ser dono de um negocio tão lucrativo como aquele, tinha a mesma idade que Lily, 26 anos. Dono de um humor esplendido fez o tempo passar assustadoramente rápido e quando se deu por conta, Lily já estava em casa contando animadamente para Jessy seu primeiro dia no trabalho.

-Mas eu tenho que te confessar: se o David não fosse o meu chefe... Cairia em seus encantos rapidamente! O cara é um gato!

-Haha, sua tarada! – Jessy se divertia com a narrativa da amiga. – não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo então! – Lily fez uma cara meio preocupada. – Relaxa Lily! Sei dos meus limites... Ainda mais com ele sendo o meu chefe... Mas não custa sonhar!

Lily riu a beça da amiga e a viu indo embora para o seu turno. Espreguiçando-se, Lílian olhou pela janela e viu Harry brincar com umas crianças que moravam no prédio e ficou feliz ao ver que ele já havia se familiarizado com o lugar.

-AH! – Lily gritou de susto ao ver uma coruja entrar voando pela sala. Seu coração começou a bater depressa e tirou a carta da coruja e deixou-a comer os restinhos do almoço que ainda estava no prato em cima de uma mesinha na sala. Abrindo a carta se surpreendeu ao reconhecer a caligrafia tão perfeita de Remus.

"_Querida Lily, _

_Fiquei sabendo que você voltou e devo confessar que fiquei muito surpreso. Não imaginava que você fosse voltar a essa altura do campeonato. Fico muito contente que você tenha voltado para cá. Mantenho você viva em minha mente todos os dias, mas as coisas se tornaram um tanto quanto difíceis para mim. Não vejo os outros há no mínimo dois anos também. Será um enorme prazer ir ao aniversario do meu afilhado ainda mais revendo a todos!_

_Aguardo ansiosamente o nosso reencontro. _

_Com carinho,_

_Remus Lupin."._

Ele viria! Lily ficou tão feliz ao saber que iria rever Remus, mas se surpreendeu com o fato de que realmente os outros também não se viam mais. O que será que havia acontecido? Que rumo cada um havia escolhido e seguido? E em que situações difíceis seu amigo havia se enfiado?

Dedicando-se a acabar com a limpeza e a arrumação da casa, Lílian pensava em seus amigos e no quanto sentia falta deles. Por que o destino tinha sido "cruel" em separá-los? Sentia saudades de todos e dos momentos bons quer tiveram.

-Mãe, vou tomar um banho, beleza? – Harry havia entrado todo suado em casa tentando sujar o menos possível.

-Ta, ande logo antes que suje tudo o que eu limpei!! – falou Lílian correndo atrás do filho para dar-lhe uma palmada de leve na bunda.

-Ai mãe... já passei dessa fase e dessas brincadeirinhas!

-Ah meu Deus, meu bebê já ta virando hominho! – Lily ria com gosto quando Harry fazia uma careta e entrava no banheiro. Olhando para a janela que tinha fechado a pouco, Lily viu mais uma coruja bicando a Janela. Ártemis, a antiga coruja de Sirius tentava entrar no apartamento e abrindo a janela, Lily pegou a carta e um pacotinho que a coruja carregava.

"_Anjinha Lily,_

_Não tenho argumentos plausíveis que possam justificar minha ausência na sua vida e na vida do meu Afilhado Harry. Ando pelo mundo sem rumo e estava em uma parada em casa. Lembro-me bem da habilidade de Harry com o quadribol, o garoto sempre desfrutou de um talento nato por isso mando meu presente adiantado. Imagino que ele vá estudar em Hogwats e como lá não pode ter vassouras no primeiro ano achei melhor adiar o meu presente (uma Nimbus 1500) então lhe dei um pomo de ouro._

_Estarei aí sem falta e eu sei muito bem que o aniversário de Harry é no dia 31, nunca deixei de mandar presentes, Lily! _

_Afetuosamente_

_Sirius Black."_

-Harry! Tem uma coisa aqui para você! – gritou Lily animada olhando para o pacotinho fechado em sua mão. Correndo desabalado até a sua mãe com a toalha amarrada na cintura, Harry apareceu na sala. – Olhe só isso aqui! – disse Lily entregando-lhe a carta de Sirius para ele lê-la.

-Não acredito! – gemeu Harry de decepção – Uma Nimbus 1500! Por um milésimo achei que seria dono de uma vassoura de times profissionais da Europa!

-Ah deixe de ser bobo, Harry! Como é reclamão! Ele lhe deu um presente!

-Ah eu sei, mãe... Gostei muito no pomo! –vendo a cara de pouca convicção de sua mãe Harry continuou pegando a bolinha dourada na mão. – Sério! Só que eu não ganhei uma Nimbus... Tudo bem, não tem problema... Nunca esperei ganha-la antes!

-Hum... sei... – Lily pegou a carta novamente.

-Sirius que me mandou aquele livro Quadribol através dos Séculos, né?

-Foi ele mesmo – concordou Lily. – Sirius nos disse uma vez quando você era pequeno e montava na vassoura dele que você voava igualzinho ao seu pai. James era um excelente jogador de quadribol na época de Hogwats!

-Terei então que mudar o meu jeito de voar! – disse Harry com desprezo e ele viu a feição triste que Lily fazia. - Vou para o meu quarto.

Trancando-se em seu quarto, tudo o que Harry conseguia pensar era como podia ter um cara tão desprezível como pai. Nunca vira ele pessoalmente, até viu, mas não conseguia se lembrar desse encontro quando ele tinha apenas dois anos. Harry já perdeu a conta das vezes em que ele se esforçava para lembrar do rosto do pai sem sucesso. Recusava-se a ver as fotos que Lily guardavam dele, contudo sabia como ele era porque quando era menor, sua mãe mostrava a foto de James quase todos os dias dizendo que ele estava longe e com muita saudade do Harry e ele sempre acreditada até começar a crescer e ver que tudo o que sua mãe falava sobre ele não passava de balela.

James Potter era um cara que nunca quis vê-lo, saber como estava, como vivia, se passava fome, como estava na escola... Harry se sentia ingrato quando inevitavelmente pensava que todos os seus colegas tinham pais legais, que os levavam para jogar quadribol, que aconselhava sobre coisas da vida... Daria tudo para ter um pai como o que o Gui, o Carlinhos, Percy, Fred, Jorge e Rony tinham. Arthur Weasley era o cara mais bacana que conviveu e que intimamente desejava ter como pai.

Não que sua mãe Lílian o tivesse deixado passar necessidade, muito pelo contrario. Lily fazia o possível e o impossível para que nada faltasse a Harry, sempre se desdobrando para dar todo o amor e carinho que podia para o garoto. Talvez por isso, por pensar em tudo o que sua mãe fazia por ele é que se sentia ingrato. Como podia reclamar da vida e de seu pai tendo tudo de bom que sua mãe lhe oferecia?

Era inevitável, Harry se sentia injuriado, magoado e desprezado pelo pai. Quando era pequeno e diziam que ele parecia com o pai, Harry se inflava de orgulho e hoje quando alguém apontava alguma semelhança ele sentia raiva. Não queria parecer com um homem que nunca se importou com ele. James havia desprezado seu próprio sangue ao nunca ir atrás de Harry e isso era inegável.

Ele já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ficou pensando no pai, no porquê de nunca ir procurá-lo! Lily sempre dizia que James era um homem muito ocupado, tinha muitas coisas a fazer e que não era possível ir visitá-lo na França, mas que James o amava muito e que pensava nele todos os dias. Com o tempo, até Lily parou de repetir essas palavras de tão invalidas e vazias que elas eram. Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos ao escutar sua mãe bater na porta.

-Ué... Você ainda não colocou a roupa? – perguntou Lílian ao ver seu filho enrolado na toalha e jogado na cama. – O jantar está pronto, Jessy já chegou do trabalho.

-Eu vou me trocar e já vou lá. – respondeu Harry sem se mexer da cama. Todos aqueles pensamentos tiraram-lhe o apetite.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa filho? – Lily se sentou na beira da cama de Harry e lhe acariciou o rosto.

-Não... Está tudo bem. – ele percebeu que Lílian não viu convicção em sua resposta e suspirando fundo Harry decidiu contar à mãe o que lhe incomodava. – Quer dizer... Não é que aconteceu nada é que eu estava só pensando no meu pai. Por que ele nunca veio me ver? Nunca me mandou uma carta sequer!

-Eu não acho que você deva julgar seu pai, Harry! Você não sabe o que aconteceu. Por que você não escuta o que ele tem a dizer antes de julgar alguma coisa?

-Escuta como se eu nem sei onde ele está? – ao reparar no olhar triste da mãe ele se arrependeu de ter falado daquela forma rude com ela. – Está tudo bem... Apenas me deixe trocar de roupa que já irei jantar.

-Só quero que saiba que eu te amo. – Lily beijou o rosto do seu filho e este lhe sorriu.

-Eu também te amo e você sabe disso.

-Me dá um abraço? – pediu Lílian manhosa.

Harry lhe abraçou forte e Lily saiu do quarto para ele se trocar. Doía em seu coração ver seu filho sofrendo por isso... Sofrendo pelo relapso de James. Como ele podia simplesmente sumir sem dar mais noticias? Sem responder a nenhuma carta que Lily e até o próprio Harry mandara. Por que tudo isso? O que lhe custava fingir ao menos um pouco que se preocupava com o bem estar de seu próprio filho? Lily estava feliz por ao menos ter recebido as cartas de Sirius e Remus de confirmação para a festinha surpresa de Harry. Agora era esperar a de Cissy, Ana e Alice e esperar também o dia em que enfim se reencontrariam e conversariam sobre tudo o que havia acontecido depois de tantos anos sem se ver.

**Continua...**


End file.
